Altered Destiny
by CandyAngel11
Summary: Harry Potter is taken his first day at Privet Drive and is believed to be dead by the wizarding world. After 15 years of training he returns to continue his education at Hogwarts where a tournament is taking place.ABANDONED
1. prolouge

Kylen Eagle waited silently in the shadows of Privet Drive, steely blue eyes never leaving the sight of three strangers gathered in the street. None seemed to notice the blond young man nor sense that something was wrong. Kylen sighed. He couldn't believe he got stuck with stakeout duty when he first heard, but now he could see what the wait was for. He smirked. His clan wasn't stupid. They knew tonight wasn't the end of Voldermort. The also knew that if anyone had the chance of defeating him when he rose again it would be the boy. But, for that to happen he would have to be trained and the earlier start the better.

His smirk fell as his mind wandered back to a mere three hours ago. They had tried to talk to the Minister of Magic, but the moment he realized who their master was he yelled for aurors. So, after a quick memory charm and silently apparating out they knew what they had to do. They had to take him out of the place where he would be **neglected** and **abused**. They had to take matters into their own hands.

Slowly Kylen raised his hand to a complex tribal tattoo on his left forearm. It glowed red for a second before fading back to its original state. Putting his concentration back on the people he watched as the old man placed a bundle on the doorstep of number four before they dissapeared, one taking off on a motorcycle in the sky.

"Having fun?"

His cool attitude fell as he jumped in surprise from the sudden female voice.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me!"

"Shhh. Your on _stakeout_ duty. You have to be _quiet_ remember?"

A young women with long black hair and dark brown eyes sat down next to Kylen, a smug smile set on her face. "Master sent me to help you. Said I was better with wandless magic. We wait till the morning when the husband leaves then I cast Imperius on the women and make her put the child in a dumpster downtown Just in case they start asking questions. You know haw naive muggles are, thinking they did it on their own." She shifted her position, facing Kylen. "Can you figure out what to do next?" Kylen glared at her as she continued. "Pick up the boy and take him back to the mansion. I think even you can handle that."

"Doesn't all this seem a bit to simple, Ana? If it is this easy where are all the other clans? All the other creatures who know how dumb and naive these wizards are being? I know it isn't just us who realize what needs to be done!"

Ana smiled before she sat into one of the swings of the park. " Don't worry your cute little head about it. You'll find out soon enough."

"Why do I put up with you, Ana?"

"Cause you know you love me, you just haven't realized it yet."

Kylen rolled his eyes before sitting down next to her gazing up at the stars. "In your dreams, Ana."

"No, just yours."

Kylen stayed quiet as he thought of their task. The boy would be raised to fight. To know. To care. There would be a day where his people wouldn't be shunned or feared for who they were. Because the day the Dark Lord truly falls it will be because of one of his own. One of his clan. A vampire. Harry Potter.


	2. Preparel

A large mansion stood on the outskirts of London built in front of a small forest. With the large iron gates and armed guards lurking in the shadows many were wary of the multiple inhabitants of the home. Some believed it to be the headquarters of a cult from the pale people seen sneaking in the gates in the middle of the night. Still others,with active imaginations, thought it to be a hideout for a band of thieves because of the obvious wealth needed for the security and to buy the biggest mansion they'd seen. No one would have guessed the security was actually willing volunteers working together and that the ominous mansion housed a small year-old child that was currently being played with by two of the people that always seemed to make the neighbors back away with fear.

Deep in the mansion in one of the lavishly furnished rooms on the third floor Kylen watched Anastasia lay on the floor with Harry and tickle him. It had been two weeks since they had taken Harry, yet Ana was already loving him as if he were her own and Kylen had grown attached to him also.

He had grown to dread the day he knew Master would call them to the main hall so they could give him to his new guardians. Still, it was better than his previous guardians keeping him. Anastasia had 'accidentally' scanned the women's mind and after telling him of her thoughts of the boy and his parents it took a five minute struggle and fifteen hexings for him to finally settle down and not go back to the house and drain the women dry for thinking like that about her own flesh and blood.

Blue eyes softened as they once again landed on the duo on the floor. Harry was a gorgeous baby with his raven hair and bright emerald eyes that seemed to glow. And, although he would never admit it, Ana was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her thick, shiny black hair hung a few centimeters below her shoulders, she had captivating chocolate color eyes, a soothing throaty voice, and a soft face. Kylen, who himself had a very regal face with sharp features and short spiky blond hair, often had to scold himself for playing along with her playful flirting that she reserved for him. Still, if he wasn't so deeply concerned with protecting their master and if they weren't so different he would have tried to pursue a relationship with her.

" A picture last longer,babe."

Kylen playfully glared at Anastasia who was now on her back smirking at him while Harry slept on her stomach.

"Master wants to see you in the Hall now, Kylen." Kylen turned to see a pair of twins standing in the doorway looking nervous. Nicole and Electra were identical with regal faces similar to Kylen's, blue eyes, and blond hair to their waist. They could have been mistaken for Kylen's own children if they weren't eight and he didn't seem to be twenty-three.

Feeling depressed Anastasia and Kylen carried Harry downstairs knowing the boy would soon be taken away from them.

Electra followed the couple downstairs feeling slightly guilty at seeing their sad faces. Harry certainly was adorable and lovable so she could see why they were so down. She suddenly sniggered as she realized that Ana and Kylen agreed on something. Nicole and her had actually been taking bets on what would happen between them while they were stuck together watching Harry. Seeing as how they were both alive and healthy after two weeks she had just lost twenty pounds and three hours of her hunting time.

Frowning at the thought Electra was rudely brought out of her musings as someone poked a long fingernail in her back. Preparing to yell at her sister she shut her mouth realizing they where already in the main hall and the Master was staring at her. Blushing, she hurried to stand at the Masters side with Nicole.

"You know why I called you here today, but first we're going to discuss the blood for Harry's turning."The Masters voice was quiet and soothing although it was hard to distinguish if it were male or female. The Master's identity was kept secret and it made Electra and her sister proud knowing the true identity even if their was no way around them not knowing. It would be strange not knowing who your only living parent was when you live with each other after all.

" I thought we were going to use Nicole's," Ana stated obviously confused.

"We were, but know I think the best thing would be to have our scientist mix a safe cocktail of more than one person's blood to give him more strength and speed and possibly more than one animangus form which would be very useful for him as he got older. The cocktail would contain Electra's, Nicole's and my blood along with a potion to make sure he doesn't gain to much strength right now when he's more likely to hurt himself."

"That's a great idea Master," Kylen broke his silence at hearing the plan.

"Thank you, but I wasn't done yet. I also think it would be good to add yours and Ana's blood too."

"Why?"

"I think it's only fitting that his new surrogate parents should be included."

There was silence as the words sunk in before a grin formed on Kylen's face and Ana squealed before latching onto Kylen and hugging him.

Electra smiled and eyed the trio before replying "I'm glad you two are so chummy. You're going to be stuck together for a long time now."

Kylen's eyes widened before glaring at the girl, a smile still on his face.

" You two can go ahead and decorate a room for Harry. The turning will be in a month. We'll find out his animangus forms in three. I'll see you later."

Kylen and Ana walked out, Kylen arm draped around her shoulder still as they gazed down at Harry.

Once the couple were out and the door closed Master put down the hood of the of the cloak and gazed down at the twins.

"Why did you put those two together?"

Both girls were now on either side of the Master, arms circling the the Master's waist in a one arm hug.

" Because there the yin and yang of each other. They'll balance each other out and that balance will pass on to Harry."

"Are you sure its not just because you like to mess with Uncle Kylen?"

The Master smiled before leaning down and giving both girls a kiss on the head.

"That's just an added bonus. Now you two go to bed. I have to go visit a few other clans and if I get good reports about your behavior I'll let you two go with Ana and Harry to meet a Veela about Harry's fire training in two months."

Both girls smiled innocently before nodding.

"And I mean you have to actually behave. No casting memory charms or threatening the guards and servants this time."

Both girls sighed and nodded before kissing Master goodnight and heading to their chambers.

"I knew I should have cast a stronger memory charm last time,"Nicole mumbled to her sister.

"It's alright. I threatened one of the maids when she caught me with a leopard from the forest in our room. She probably said what happened to the cook and the cook can't keep her mouth shut. Besides," Electra stated suddenly seeming a lot happier. "We can use our innocent faces to get away with a few things. Plus, Master didn't say anything about bribery."

"Why did you have a leopard in our room any way ?"

"Because I like them and I wanted to," Electra replied, her face showing shock at being asked such a ridiculous question.

"Hmm. I'm more of a panther person myself."

Electra shrugged as they walked into their room and headed toward their beds. Although they could have easily chosen separate bedrooms they chose to stick together even with their clash of taste. They compromised however by having the bottom part of the wall painted a emerald green, the top a deep blue and a silver lining in the middle.

" What do you think the Veela will be like," Nicole asked after changing and crawling under the covers of a large bed with deep blue sheets.

Electra took a long drink from a goblet next to her bed before answering. "She probably won't be that bad if she's agreeing to meet with us. I don't understand how most Veela hate Vampires. I mean, we can't seem that menacing can we?" She then climbed into her green bed, smiling sweetly so that her now visible fangs glinted in the moonlight.

Nicole eyed her sisters chin, which was still dripping with a red liquid, in distaste.

"Yeah, I can't imagine where that idea came from," she retorted, her voice draped with sarcasm. Her sister could be such a slob sometimes.

Nicole layed down, her small form almost seeming to dissapear in the large bed. "We might as well try to behave," she thought to herself. "I really want to meet Ms. Delacour. Any Veela agreeing to meet with their so called enemies is bound to be pretty interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes:

Thanks to every one who reviewed. This is my first fic so it means alot to me. Feel free to make suggestions about the story. Also, I need help in chosing a male friend for Harry at Hogwarts. It can't be Draco. I already chose a female friend so it will kind of be like the trio of this story.

I'm gonna skip a few years the next two chapters then maybe a year or two for each chapter till he's sixteen and will go to Hogwarts.

Please review and tell me what you like and hate!


	3. Departure

A seven-year old Fleur Delacour ran through the small forest at the border of her home in France. Though the moon was out and the stars filled the sky she still could not see her pursuer anywhere. Dodging roots and branches she followed the unseen route to a small pond on their property. Finally feeling safe upon reaching the small clearing, Fleur leaned against a nearby tree to catch her breath which was coming out in short gasps. Her senses were overwhelmed as she slowly relaxed and leaned back. The noise of people yelling back and forth reached her ears from the house. The smell of smoke slowly drifted to her filling her nose so much she could almost taste it. Over the trees she could still see multi colored sparks in the sky. Her skin was still tingling at the feeling of getting chased.

" I don't know how he could find me here," the young girl thought as she slowly walked to the edge of the pond. She didn't relax completely however, knowing that she should expect anything. Fleur looked out over the pond. The water was still and clear. It was perhaps the only calm and quiet place on the grounds at the moment.

Hearing a branch snap behind her she realized a moment too late she shouldn't have left her guard down before she found herself being pulled to the ground.

Fleur let out a frustrated growl as she softly landed on the ground. Above her hovered a smirking boy who's green eyes were filled with amusement at the annoyance on the part-Veela's face.

"'Zats no fair, 'arry. 'Ow did you find me?"

" I could smell you," Harry answered smugly.

Fleur rolled her eyes not realizing Harry was telling the truth and looked up at the boy. Harry had often visited her Grandmere's estate when she was there and attended parties with his family where hers was present. They always ended up being together because of the adults having their own conversations. Every time he ended up saying something strange at one point or another. Like the one time he suddenly appeared outside after she screamed from tripping. He said he heard her from the ball room of the ritzy house that was hosting a house warming. Fleur knew it was impossible on two accounts; there was a band playing and the ball room was on the other side of the large house, making it impossible to hear her or get there a mere three seconds after she fell. But Fleur still stayed with him every time they met despite his poor lies. She always had fun with him and although he was simply a skinny, quiet, younger boy, she felt safe near him.

Harry, tired of being stared at, leaned down and lifted the small girl up in his arms. Ignoring her shrieks Harry calmly walked to the edge of the water and set her down on her feet. Calming down once she was on the ground, both children looked down at their reflections in the water. Fleur was surprised at how different they actually looked. The six-year old boy was tall for his age, standing several inches over his friend. His black hair was short and spiky, similar to his Uncle Kylen's and his emerald eyes showed clearly without the nuisance of glasses. Fleur, however, was very petite for her age. Her silvery-blonde hair hung to the middle of her back and she had bright blue eyes. Both were dressed in formal clothing. Harry had on black slacks, black dress shoes and a silk, dark green button up shirt. Fleur had on a blue knee-length dress her mother had bought just for the occasion with matching shoes and blue butterfly berets in her hair.

Looking up from her reflection Fleur turned to Harry. "V'at time iz it, 'arry?"

Harry waved his hand in front of them revealing the time and date.

23:59:30

December 31, 1986

Fleur eyed the watch on the arm of the boy where a watch peeked from his cuff. "Show off."

Harry just smirked as Fleur grabbed his arm and they watched as the time ticked on. The earlier yelling from the house was now synchronized as the inhabitants of the Delaclour New Years Party counted down the last seconds of the year.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!"

The fireworks in the sky were a brilliant white and the noise of applause now reached the children's ears. Fleur turned and hugged Harry before giving him a quick kiss, smiling when he blushed. "V'e should probably go back to 'ze 'ouse now." Harry nodded before his shy smile suddenly turned mischievous. Before Fleur had a chance to protest or run she was once again off her feet and in Harry's arms again. Her squirming was ignored and her protest fell on deaf ears as a laughing Harry carried her back to the house.

_17_

Thirteen-year old Nicole Eagle sighed as she walked through the New Years Party. She always thought the high class proper party's were a little dull even if it were fun to dress up for them. Both sisters had worn floor length silver dresses with slits up the leg. Nicole's dress had thin straps while Electra's had none. It annoyed them to no end that they dressed separately but still matched upon seeing each other. The only thing different was their hair, Nicole pinned up with a few strands down and Electra's in an extravagant braid. It might have seemed a bit risqué to some for girls their age to dress that way, but both girls looked two or three years older and knew how to act the part. Nicole's eyes scanned the crowd and she found her sister proving the point by chatting up a older French boy.

"Attention people!"

Nicole turned to see Mrs. Alice Delacour at the front of the ball room. If anyone thought Vampires were mindless blood-sucking animals it was her.

"We have one minute until the New Year!"

She always gave her family the dirtiest looks when they appeared. The only reason security hadn't dragged them out was because Ms. Delacour, her mother, personally invited them all.

"Let's start the countdown!"

Nicole took her camera off her neck and began to take pictures of the event. "People like her are the reason we have to keep an eye on Harry at times like this," she thought as she snapped a shot of the host.

"55!"

" Wait, where is Harry?"

"50! 49!"

"Oh. Crap. Uncle Kylen is gonna kill me."

Nicole frantically ran around the ball room all the while dodging Ana and Kylen who were aimlessly walking around, obviously as bored as her. She was suddenly brought to a stop as a hand grabbed her shoulder and someone yelled in her ear.

"35! What are you running around for Niki?"

"I lost Harry! I mean one second he was in the corner with little Fleur and the next he's gone! What if Mrs. Delaclour saw them and got mad? Or someone saw he was a vampire and kidnapped him! Or someone saw through the glamour on his head and saw he was the-boy-who-lived! Or-." Nicole suddenly stopped as her sister slapped her then grabbed her hands to prevent a counter-attack..

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you needed that. **Calm down**. You're acting like a bloody _mortal_. You are a _Vampire_," Electra stopped at that before listening and smelling the air for Harry's scent. After a split second she dragged her sister to a nearby window and zeroed in on the grounds below for Harry using her heightened senses before pointing to spot in the forest to her sister. Instead of using her senses she focused her camera on the spot below visibly relaxing when she saw the two kids. Electra waited for her sister to lower the camera and her eyes widened when Nicole started to snap pictures.

"What are you doing?"

"Duh, taking pictures E."

"I mean why are you spying on a six-year old boy."

Nicole looked up from her camera and gave her twin a scandalized look. "Spying! I'll have you know that the reason I got the most expensive camera we could find is because I wanted to save the special memories of our little Harry's life." Nicole then huffed and turned back to taking pictures.

Electra raised an eyebrow at her sisters antics before replying, "I just thought is was because we're spoiled and you like finding blackmail on other people."

"Yeah that too."

Electra smiled as the last ten seconds were being counted down. Nicole pulled her to her side and they both watched Harry and Fleur, Nicole snapping a final shot as the New Year came.

_17_

Harry carried Fleur to the doors of the ball room before setting her down. Fleur, who had stopped protesting when they reached the first floor, frowned a bit at having to walk again before straightening her dress and fixing her hair. It didn't occur to her that the young boy should have gotten tired from carrying her at the edge of the forest, but instead carried her to the second floor not slowing his pace or showing any signs of struggle.

Once she made herself presentable she turned and straightened Harry's shirt then peaked through the doors looking for her mother. Satisfied she wouldn't see them Fleur grabbed Harry's hand and they ran around the edge of the room until they were back to the couch where they were earlier. Both kids jumped on it and sat as if they never left to play.

"Hey, Fleur?"

"Yez, 'arry?"

Harry hesitated before asking, "Why doesn't your mom like me?"

Fleur frowned and shrugged. She wasn't sure why her grandmother and she were the only ones in her family who liked Harry's. Her mother and her aunts always told her to stay away from them at parties. It was the only time that she purposely disobeyed them. Harry's family was nice and fun. She couldn't understand why her mother treated them like monsters.

Fleur stopped her thoughts and brought her attention back to Harry who had enlarged a sketchpad and pencil that had been in his pocket. She scooted over next to him and put her head on his shoulder as she watched him draw the pond from his memory. Harry noticed her fighting off sleep and adjusted his position on the couch so her head was resting in a more comfortable position. Harry then rested his on top of hers as she drew her legs up.

"You can go to sleep. I won't mind."

Fleur half-heartedly shook her head, wanting to stay up with Harry until he had to leave. She felt a strange forbiddingness, like it was the last time she would see him. "That's silly," she thought . "Harry isn't going anywhere."

She didn't notice her grandmother walking toward them on the verge of tears or Harry's Uncle Kylen take his crying Aunt Ana away to the dance floor with the twins watching sadly from the window.

_17_

"Oh, Anastasia. Are you sure he has to leave?"

Anastasia looked at her old friend knowing that they didn't have a choice. They had taught Harry all they could at his age and it was time for him to leave for the centaur clan they had met with years prior. Ms. Delacour had looked upon Harry as a grandson, a constant companion to her granddaughter. Although it wouldn't be the last time the Vampires would see him, it would be for the Veela and her family until he was at least sixteen or seventeen and could continue his training with her granddaughter. They had taught him a few tricks but fire training was dangerous for a small child and it would be easier to just continue the same time Fleur did when she's seventeen.

"I'm sorry Diana, but he just gonna be to busy to make trips all the way to France."

Diana sighed and nodded before heading to the couch in the corner where both children were. Harry was sitting up with a sketch pad from Nicole on his lap, drawing. Fleur, not used to staying up that late, had her head resting on Harry's shoulder with her legs drawn up to her chest trying to keep her eyes open and watching him draw. Both were strangely quiet and seemed to be at peace sitting there while older children ran around or cried to their parents about being sleepy and wanting to go home. At least they were until Diana approached them and had to tell Fleur of Harry's departure.

Ana's frown deepened as she watched the young girl start to cry and latch on to the boy as if it would stop him from leaving. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to meet a pair of steely blue eyes.

"Come on."

Kylen's voice was soft as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. He allowed her to softly cry on his shoulder as they rocked to the music.

"I don't want him to leave."

Kylen stopped dancing and held her back so he could look at her face. "None of us do, Ana. But, he has to be trained. That's the reason we had to get him in the beginning."

A hand appeared on each of Ana's shoulders as the twins both wrapped an arm around her to help Kylen comfort her.

"Besides Ana," both girls spoke in turn, a trait they knew creaped the heck out of Kylen. "When Harry's older and married to Fleur and spitting on Voldermort's grave after kicking his ass you'll know it was all worth it."

Ana rolled her eyes at the bit about Fleur (her mother would rather marry her daughter off to an old deatheater than a Vampire), but still smiled and hugged the girls. She understood this would help Harry. She knew the boy wouldn't stop until the girls premonition came true.

Kylen turned and saw the Master walking toward them, a red eyed Harry being carried. One of the reasons the Masters identity was secret was so Master could freely walk around without a mask and without fear because so few knew who it really was.

Upon reaching them Harry held his arms out to Nicole who took him out of her parent's arms. The family was silent as the celebration continued on around them. They had a feeling it was going to be the last time they were to be together for a long time.

Author's notes:

The _17_ means a different characters pov

I'm pretty sure I know who his friends are so you can stop voting. If you have suggestions of someone or something you want Harry to train with feel free to tell me and I might substitute it for something else I was thinking of. Also tell me if I should keep the original 3 tasks or change them. You can make suggestions about new tasks if you want.

The next chapter will have Harry at eleven and will show what's happening at Hogwarts and with him. I'll switch to Harry's views more as he gets older, he's quite right now so there's not much for him to think. Oh, and sorry about the name mix up in ch2, I wasn't thinking straight when I typed it.

Review and tell me what you like and hate.


	4. the legacy

Liam ran alongside his friends down the dense mountains of Transylvania. It was unplottable to muggles, but the foursome easily navigated through it like their was a visible path on the hard ground.

To Liam's right was a boy around sixteen, the same age as him, and to his left was a boy that seemed two years older than the other two. All three were obviously brothers, sharing similar gray eyes and light brown hair. The boy at the edge of the right was the youngest, almost eleven years old. He had long black hair tied back with a piece of crude leather and emerald eyes. Despite his age, he ran just as fast as the other boys and with the same air as confidence. All four boys wore tattered brown pants, made from the hide of animals similar to buffalo, wore moccasins, and were shirtless with bows and arrows strapped to their backs with a harness made from material similar to their pants.

Liam and Luke, the other sixteen year old reached the edge of the mountain first and were met with a dense forest. The oldest and youngest boys were there a split second later.

"Darius, Harry. What took you so long."

Darius, the oldest, rolled his eyes before bringing his bow out, the other boys following suite. The boys had been running to the forest for their daily hunt. It was only 1 in the morning but they all seemed alert. They always were awoken at strange times in the night by Darius who claimed it was the best time to catch dark creatures.

"You know what to do," Darius stated. "We'll separate and meet back at the village no later than dawn. If your not there or you send up a flaming arrow we'll try to find each other. Harry, you get the eastern part of the forest so that you can feed without us mistaking you for something else. We'll stick to the other parts."

After his speech Harry immediately ran into the forest not having to able to feed the last two nights because of archery, astronomy,and High elf magic training with the elders. Darius and Luke ran in soon after leaving Liam by himself. Liam took a long breath, tucked his long hair behind his pointed ears, and ran in heading toward the northern part of the forest.

There was a low fog covering the mossy floor and it was strangely quiet. Even though the moon was out the trees blocked most of its light. Liam had the urge to start yelling just to make sure he wasn't deaf.

"That's stupid," he thought to himself. "I've lived near here my entire life. It'd just to early in them morning. Creatures have to sleep. I just wish Darius understood that."

However, even as he thought it to himself he knew something was wrong. Darius was always right, even if he hated to admit it. There were always creatures in the forest prowling about, calling to each other and fighting no matter what time it was. What was happening that made them stop? What could scare the animals like that?

He realized with a start that he had been wonder around aimlessly and shook his head to clear them of the thoughts. He needed to focus more. An animal could have walked right up to him and mauled him and he wouldn't have been able to do a thing. He let his frustration at himself out by notching a arrow in his bow and letting it fly into a nearby tree. He walked over and gave it a tug, satisfied when he realized that half of it was buried in the trunk.

Suddenly he heard a branch snap up the hill to the side of him and he slowly started to climb up. It took most of his will power not to make a whoop of joy that there was some sign of life in the forest other than himself.

He was three quarters of the way up when he realized that he was hearing a slurping sound.

"Did I wander all the way into the east side?"He thought to himself as he stopped, figuring it was Harry feeding. It would explain why it was quiet where he was if Harry was roaming around in his mutated nundu animangus form. It was only one of Harry's form but as far as his elven tribe knew it was the most intimidating he had. Harry had told him it was a mix of his twin cousins animangus forms.

One, named Electra, had a standard nundu animangus. A nundu was a large leopard like animal who would terrorize villages, spreading death and disease with his breath. It generally took at least 100 normal wizards to subdue one and although he was sure it wouldn't take as many elves he was sure that he would run away crying if he ever met one. He hadn't even known that the animal was a acquirable form.

The other girl was named Nicole. She had a medium sized panther form. Strangely, the panther was snow white with blue eyes and had silver nails. Although it wasn't as dangerous as a nundu it was still extremely dangerous. Harry also told him it hurt like hell to be tackled by it if you made her mad. He tried to ask what he could have possibly done to make a girl turn into a panther and chase him down , but Harry just mumbled something about her setting off a trap meant for her sister that included honey, feathers, shaving cream and a camera. Liam didn't see he logic behind trying to set a prank off on someone with a nundu animangus form anymore than someone with a panther, but he didn't bother to ask.

Harry's form had the traits of a nundu but the body of a black panther with green eyes and silver nails. Thankfully, he had the option to stop his breath from spreading disease. He also could sprout large silver wings from his back, which was a trait he said he got from his aunt's large raven form. Yep, Harry had a freaking scary animangus form. It was certainly enough to scare most things quiet.

Satisfied that the strange surroundings were just because of him being in Harry's hunting grounds, Liam reached down to grab a root with his left hand to steady himself as he started to climb down the steep hill. He grimaced when he felt blood cover his hands from Harry's prey that was flowing down hill. He grabbed another root with his right hand and reached up with his left, preparing to wipe it off on the bark of the tree next to him, when his hand passed through a sliver off moonlight. He gasped when he saw the blood was actually silvery blue, unicorn blood.

"Ahhh!" Liam let out a small scream knowing the figure above him wasn't Harry.

The figure rose above Liam with unnatural speed. Startled, Liam let go off the root and flipped backwards down the hill, gasping when he heard two sickening crunches coming from his arm and leg. As he landed on the ground his breath visibly quickened from pain and seeing the creature at the top of the hill. Liam closed his eyes preparing to die before he heard a low growl coming from behind him.

"Great, I'm gonna get killed on my back by some freak that drinks pure blood and then I'm gonna get mauled and/or eaten by a panther," Liam thought bitterly as he felt both creatures presence near him. "Wait. There aren't any panthers here except for-."

The elf's eyes snapped open in time to see a arrow quickly pass over him and bury itself into the creatures eye. The creature let out an unnatural scream before another arrow followed its brother and landed in its chest followed by another straight between the monsters eyes. Liam watched in horrid fascination as the body slowly fell and what seemed like a spirit rose out of it and shot up, disappearing in the sky.

"You alright Liam?"

Liam saw Harry approach out of the corner of his eye, his bow still out with an arrow set in it in case the monster was still alive for some reason. "Just peachy Leo," he answered in a strained voice. Harry neared him and looked at his arm and leg before sighing and heading up the hill to the dead body. Harry easily climbed the hill and looked at the body for a second before roughly kicking it over to get a look at its face.

"I've seen this guy before."

"It's a human! How did you meet him?"

"I said I've seen him, not met him. Nicole took a picture of all her teachers at Hogwarts. This guy taught Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well thats ironic."

Harry nodded before moving to the dead unicorn. It was young and its blood covered the forest floor.

"Is it dead?"

"Yeah."

"Can you bring it back?"

Harry shook his head as he slowly walked back. If they had gotten here much earlier he might have been able to, but doing it now was impossible for someone with mediocre Necromancer skills. It would kill him if he tried.

"You know I'm kinda in pain right now."

"Have you killed anything yet today?" Harry ignored his friend statement as he moved back to the dead body and moved its sleeve up, revealing the dark mark.

"Are you serious? No! That bloody thing scared everything off!"

Harry's eyes didn't move from the mark as he slowly reached out to touch it. His finger barely touched the edge of the skull before he pulled his hand back getting the sensation of being burned. He then smoothly slid down the hill not noticing the edge of the skull vanish where he touched it on the man's arm.

He'd owl Nicole when he got back to the village and she could send someone to pick up the body. They often kept death eaters for questioning and observations. He knew they were tracking some too, like Lucius Malfoy and his family, and sometimes applied pressure to them to keep them from doing anything. Though a dead body wouldn't tell them much, they would know what to do with it.

"So I guess you can't walk?"

"You think!"

Harry took off his harness and put all his stuff on the ground before walking up to Liam.

"This will probably hurt."

"Thanks Leo. That's really reassuring."

"Just warning you."

Harry leaned down facing away from his friend and put his unbroken arm around his neck. Liam grunted at the idea of being dragged around like a backpack until he realized that Harry's shoulders were getting wider and his body longer as fur began to grow on him. A moment later he found himself on the back of a semi-nundu with wings folded up so he wouldn't fall of the side. Harry walked forward grabbed his stuff in his mouth and took off towards the village going faster than Liam would have liked but slow enough for him not to fall off.

_17_

(a few months later)(September first)

VISITING THE MYTH

Harry Potter: tragic hero or Dark Lords ploy?

It's been ten years since the boy-who-lived has disappeared from the wizarding world and today is the day the legendary hero would have gone to start his magical education. We would like to take a moment in remembrance of the tragic hero who banished the Dark Lord only to be killed by abusive relatives shortly after.

There have been rumors that the story of Harry Potter is not what it seems however, since it was first know to the public. It seemed unlikely to some that a baby could defeat You-Know-Who only to be killed by muggles shortly after.

Some have proposed that the baby did indeed die that night and the Dark Lord later got injured and made his servants come up with the story to give the world a false sense of security as he healed. This rumor has lead the Ministry to keep tabs on accused death eaters regardless of status.

Another is that Albus Dumbledore has put the boy into separate hiding, though the Headmaster of Hogwarts has denied all claims.

The most ludicrous idea is that the boy-who-lived got kidnapped early on from his home. The Minister has refused all ideas of this claim stating that the boy was carefully being watched and indeed died inside his home from malnutrition. This statement can be countered however by the fact that if they were watching as carefully as they should have they would have seen the abuse and put a stop to it.

It seems some people won't accept the death of the young hero and will always believe their knight in shining armor will save them when the time comes. Although it's a naïve way to live some say it's better to have hope in a world where anything is possible.

In memory of our young hero we want to wish all students a good year. Live out your life the way Harry Potter wanted us to.

Jasmine Roline

Daily Prophet

Nicole giggled a bit as she set the paper down. Her and her sister were on the train to Hogwarts for school for the last time in their life. It was a bittersweet moment. In two months both girls would turn eighteen and in just a few more they'd graduate. "We're growing up so fast," she mumbled with a exaggerated sniffle. Electra jumped from the sudden noise across from her a sent a questioning look at her sister. Nicole only smiled sweetly back as if she didn't know why her sister was staring at her.

Nicole sighed and shifted her position so her head was leaning on the window and her legs were sprawled across the empty seat. Of all the days today was the day her sister decided to shut her mouth. Not any of the days Nicole had to physically threaten her or the days she felt like her ears were going to bleed. Nope, she choses the one day Nicole accidentally picked up one of the new servants suit case instead of her own, so therefor she was cut off from all the pranks and sweets she had developed over the summer until tomorrow when Ana mailed it to her.

Silence.

"You suck Electra."

Electra's eyes widened before she realized where her sister's bitterness was coming from and she smirked. She knew her sister liked it when she talked. It kept her sane.

"Suck up."

Nicole frowned before realizing what her sister was playing at and smiled before countering, "Tramp."

"Jerk. Ugly. Idiot."

"Punk. Slut. Um..."

Electra smiled in victory before replying, "Biyatch."

Nicole groaned at losing before slouching down more so she was laying down. To some it may have seemed that they were mischievous, intimidating twin girls. And those people would be pretty much right. That wasn't the reason for the game though. Both girls knew practice made perfect so why not practice fighting verbally? And it was easier playing with someone who knew that you would never hurt them.

Both girls jumped when the compartment door slid open. They always got to have a compartment on the train to themselves when they chose to. Only the dim-witted and young didn't know you should never mess with the 'Twin Eagles'. Anyone who pissed off the two attractive, blond twins were heading to a day fill with large bat ears, dull fangs so long they appeared to be tusks, multi-colored feathers growing out their skin, two eagle wings sprouting from their back, a high pitched squawking voice and a spontaneous need to bust out into showtoons through the day. The eagle wings bluntly pointed out the culprits to everyone, but without solid proof they almost always got away with it.

Nicole sprang up wondering who in their right mind was coming into their compartment when she noticed it was the Weasley twins. One of the boys eyes widened and he grabbed his brother preparing to run off, but they were quickly pulled inside by Electra who sat the boys down and locked the door.

"We're sorry. We were just looking for a place to hide. We didn't mean to disturb you," the one on the left stuttered, his eyes mixed with a feeling of awe, respect and a tiny bit of fear.

Nicole was about to ask from what when the Slytherin quidditch team, with the exception of Electra, by the door. From the split second she saw them, she could tell they all had red hair, yellow eyes, whiskers and she was sure the keeper was sporting a lion's tail. She then turned to her sister and was surprised that instead of anger at the disrespect for her team she found a thoughtful expression.

Electra pulled her sister and whispered in her ear. Nicole eyes started to show understanding and she smiled as she turned to the two boys.

"Which is Fred and which is George?"

The boys smiled as she said their names. They had idolized them since they came to Hogwarts and first witnessed their classic revenge prank that was actually set on Professor Snape. Any one with that much skill in charms and guts to prank the slimy git and in Electra's case, your head of house, demanded respect from all pranksters, large and small.

After the left was identified as Fred and the right George the girls reached into Electra's bag and brought out a old piece of parchment.

"Before we tell you anything you have to promise that you'll pass everything, material or information, onto our cousin when he gets to Hogwarts. He'll be wearing the Eagle family ring and his name is Harry or Leo." After this both girls flashed their family ring, Electra's on a silver chain around her neck and Nicole's on her finger. The rings were identical with platinum band, a large emerald stone set in the middle and smaller diamonds on each side of it. In the middle of the emerald a cursive S was somehow pressed into it then fill with liquid gold. The rings radiated magic and were one of a kind.

Both boys swore on their magic that they would hastily before the girls sat across from them.

"We'll be leaving this year and we've been worried about the state of the school after we leave," Nicole started.

"Without pranks this school might turn proper and regular."

"And we don't want this school to become like that. How boring would it be if a single dinner goes on without incident? We've been doing all we could to help this school, but without us who knows what could happen?"

"Without our little Harry here to carry out legacy for a while we'll need to find someone to do this until he finally comes. Can you be these two people?"

Both boys nodded, assuming that Harry was still a young child and not realizing that he should have been starting school that year.

Nicole smiled before bringing forward the tattered piece of parchment and holding it out in the middle of the group.

Both girls spoke together as they looked into the curious boys' brown eyes, "May we introduce, the Marauder's Map...

Authors notes:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped out. I'm still thinking about the tasks so you can keep voting, but I'm pretty sure I want to keep the second task or at least one with the lake involved.

To people who are wondering about Ron and Hermione, they probably won't be friends, maybe aquatinces, but not best friends. To those who are dissapointed, I'm sorry, but I wanted to build a different friendship with different people for a more unique story. To those who are cussing me out in thier minds and planning devious flames in thier head, chill the heck out. Don't like it, don't read it. No one's holding a gun to your head forcing you to.

Fred and George aren't gonna be a big part of the story, but I needed someone to give the map to Harry and recognize he was the twins' 'cousin'. Sorry if you like them, but it will be thier last year when he arrives, so no point to include them that deeply.


	5. Fight Club

The gardens of the Anguigena clan were almost always peaceful. Hundreds of years ago it was built with cages for the then Master's zoo. Thats why its so beautiful and filled with tress and ponds. Then a few centuries later the cages were taken away and it was designed as a meditation place for that Master. That's why it was so peaceful and sported waterfalls and even more scenery. Today, hundreds of years later, its the most beautiful places on the grounds and is used for a place where the clan members can relax and steal away from the world.

"You never listen to us!"

I did say almost always peaceful, right?

"You guys aren't thinking straight!"

The gardens were currently inhabited by Kylen Eagle and his nieces. The argument had been going on for half a hour, but the fight had been going on for years. The twenty-two year old twins, though normally carefree, were shaking in anger at their uncle.

"Why can't he go to Hogwarts? He's been training for ten years straight! He's still a kid! Let him be one for once, instead of some machine!"

"He has to train, Nicole! No one else can defeat Voldermort. You know that!"

"We know! We're not stupid! And we're not asking for him to retire and get fat. We're asking for him to actually be able to have a normal year for once, you know, like a normal kid?"

"Fine! But what's a real reason for him to go? Because, I'm not seeing one!"

Electra jumped forward and grabbed her sister who looked ready to lunge at her uncle. Not having much of a choice, she silently stunned her and gently dropped her on the ground. Her sister was strongly protective of Harry and his wellbeing. It was most likely the product of her being the one who drank Harry's blood during the turning and in turn him receiving more of her blood than anyone else's. Electra turned to Kylen, for once the calmer of the two twins.

"Why won't you let him go?"

"Same reason as before. Why should we send him there? Nothing will come of it."

"Nicole already said Kylen. Training's good, but you have to eventually stop. He can't do it the rest of his life. You are going a bit overboard. You sent him to the Saedicio clan. You know how brutal they are? Even Nicole and I don't mess with them."

Kylen avoided the young women's eyes. He knew that the rival vampire clan was too much for a teenager, but that didn't mean he wanted to admit he was wrong.

"And what is he gonna do after he kills Voldermort? Go back to training for the next dumbass who wants to control the world? No. He needs a real life. Not going from creature to creature, clan to clan. He needs to know how to actually live."

Electra stopped and was filled with sympathy at her uncle's guilty face. She continued in a softer tone.

"Besides, we can pay off that debt to the king of southern Atlantis by having Harry watch over the Hogwarts mermaids for a year. They're almost as protective over sea life as Nicole is over Harry. Placing one of our strongest warriors right over the mermaids, one of the greatest water beings there are, will make them happy. I'm sure it will be enough for them water training Harry."

Kylen sighed and looked over at the sunset. Both the twins were being more reasonable than him. It was a strange and foreign concept.

"Okay, I see your point. Have you talked to the Master, yet?"

Electra smiled, "We talked a few days ago. A letter has already been sent to the Headmaster about Harry's return. We just figured we'd let you feel involved by asking you."

Kylen frowned then realized Nicole was still stunned on the ground.

"You better wake her up soon. I'm going to call Harry. See you at dinner."

Electra watched Kylen's back as he walked away, before pulling out her wand. She then turned to her sister preparing to revive her. She stopped with her wand half raised before she turned to the cold stream next to her, to her sister, then back to the stream, then to her sister. Smirking, she put her wand back up.

The last thing Kylen heard before exiting the garden was a loud splash followed by the cursing voice of Nicole Eagle.

_

* * *

_

In an abandoned subway station deep in the heart of London ten people stalked deeper and deeper into the darkness showing no fear of what lay ahead. Five were men dressed in torn black jeans and trainers with there fist bandaged up in black. The five women were dressed the same, though with black t-shirts and some in leather jackets. They were obviously looking for a fight and that was exactly what they were going to get.

Near the front of the group was a young man, looking as ready for a fight as the rest, but not as bloodthirsty. His black hair was in a fauxmohawk and the tip of it was dyed green. His emerald green eyes were set in a handsome faced that appeared to be eighteen though he was actually two years younger. He stood at 6'3, a few inches shorter than the older men, and had a tattoo of a lion encircled in a snake on his right shoulder blade with a tribal tattoo on his left forearm. His face broke into a arrogant smirk as they entered a dimly lit section of the subway where about sixty other vampires were gathered dressed in different colors.

The young man and the Saedicio clan walked up to the circle drawn in blood where the other groups of vampires were gathered, sneering at their future opponents.

"You're up second, Leo. Think you can handle it?" A large man leaned over to him and spoke in a gruff voice. Harry nodded as they pushed through the crowd, closer to the ring. The clan had no care for the less powerful vampires of lesser clans. They always ruled in the underground fight clubs and no rookies were going to change that.

The only non clan person they allowed close to them was Harry, but tonight was the night that he would fight to earn they're respect, by destroying Justin Douay, a fighter in a rival clan who killed the vampire who had Harry's place last time. Even though the Saedicio clan was brutal and would cause as much pain as possible, they barely killed in fights unless they had reason. And killing one of the best fighters of their clan was definitely reason for revenge. As the person who filled Xavier's (the murdered fighter) spot, it was Harry who'd face Justin. He had to revenge the unjustified fate that had fallen on the vampire onto Justin and then some.

"Jule Deliro of the Demtohn clan vs. Gregory Salem of the Masechen clan!"

Harry got in front of the ring and watched as two new rival clan members entered and prepared to fight. Both seemed to be barely older than Harry, but that wasn't saying much considering they could be a hundred years old when he was born. Natural born Vampires, like Electra and Nicole, could live hundreds of years and still not look a day over eighteen. It came with setbacks however, like them getting more irritated by sunlight if they didn't take their potion and they need blood more. Turned vampires, like Harry and the others, wouldn't live as long. All vampires eventually die though, even if you seem young on the outside you age on the inside.

Deliro and Salem were tiering by now, a pathetic five minutes after they began. With a last burst of strength Salem lunged forward, fangs bared. Deliro sidestepped him then twisted Salem's arm around his back, smiling when a sickening crack echoed through the station. He bit down into the opponent's neck while ignoring his wails and struggles. After fifteen seconds Salem passed out making Deliro the winner. Salem was roughly dragged off by his disgusted clan members and carelessly dropped on the ground, all respect for him lost in his failure.

A neutral vampire walked to the center of the ring and called out, "Deliro of the Demtohn clan wins! Demtohn continues, Masechen can drag their asses home! Next. Leo Eagle of the Saedicio clan vs. Justin Douay of the Brutince' clan!"

Harry walked to center of the ring and faced his opponent. His face was young, but his hair was long and white and contrasted with his near black eyes. His pants were blood red like the rest of his clan and his body was covered in disgusting tattoos that were obviously added just to intimidate instead of for beauty like Harry's clan. Most smart clans saw through the exterior of the Brutince' clan and saw what they really were. Cowards who tried to put fear in opponents and even if they had a decent fighter, like Justin, they tried to hide behind false high power. It was clearly displayed in the last match when Justin killed their fighter who had his hands raised in defeat. It was a pointless killing of a fight he already won. It reminded Harry of Voldermort and he hated it.

Harry got into his stance as Justin prepared himself. Neither fighter was allowed weapons as the fights were a place to show your raw power and, if you had it, magic. Both fighters were highly trained in both so many struggled to get closer to the circle of blood, wanting to see a good fight.

"Go!"

Justin immediately charged Harry, expecting to get a good hit early in the fight. Harry easily twisted out of the way delivering a kick to his gut as he passed. Justin knelled over a bit, but shot back up. He threw a powerful punch aimed at Harry's chest, but it hit his shoulder instead as the smaller man slid to the side. Harry popped his shoulder back into place and jabbed at Justin's face breaking his nose.

The dance continued for ten more minutes before a frustrated Justin managed to push Harry back far enough for them to start a duel. Justin wandlessly sent a cutting hex at Harry which he reflected easily. Justin sent a few more failed curses before Harry retaliated.

"Aquaobruo!"

A jet of water shot from Harry's hand a surrounded Justin's head. Harry watched until Justin was in visible distress and ready to pass out before he vanished the water. Harry sent a few more variuos elemental and normal curses at Justin. He then cut his arm through the air and felt a whip of air hit the side of his enemies neck sending him sprawling. He ran up to the body and lifted him up before dropping him on his feet. He would kill him fairly, using power when both were on their feet.

Both circled each other around the ring their eyes not leaving each other. Harry had a few cuts and bruises and Justin the same, but with more internal damage that was apparent as he limped.

"Scared, Eagle?"

Harry sneered at him, ignoring his last attempt to install fear. "You wish."

Harry backed up slightly, not realizing he was nearing the rest of the Brutince' clan. At least not until he received a scratch on the back, delivered by a angry member. Surprised, his eyes left Justin as he turned and punched the rival. It was all Justin needed. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and prepared to throw it at Harry's side unaware he had wandered near a female Saedicio. He was immediately jumped as the knife was at his finger tips, throwing off its aim. It entered a Demtohn members arm and for a second all was quiet.

"You damn Brutince' clan!"

A yell was all that was needed from the wounded vampire before the Brutince' members jumped toward him and all the Demtohn jumped to his defense. Salem's clan dove in to help the Brutince' against the clan that humiliated them and the Saedicio clan, mad at Justin for trying to kill Harry illegally, easily defeated them before aiding the Demtohn. The rest of the clans soon joined in from rouge hits, revenges to be paid, and/or random loyalty's to current fighters.

Harry delivered a kick to an attacking Brutince' vampire before seeking out the Saedicio members, wanting to see how angry at him they were. He was pleased to see that they were having the time of their lives, fulfilling the bloodlust he saw earlier in their eyes.

A subway could be heard over the sounds of the brawl nearing them. Harry ran closer to the track knocking out random vampires who were trying to push his allies into the trains way. He almost had them all when he turned to his right and spotted Justin and Gregory, Justin holding a women with the light brown hair in the air preparing to throw her on the tracks, probably the one who first jumped him.

Harry shot forward and knocked Justin down, caught the women and then set her down. She was unconscious,bloody and had obviously been double teamed when her back was turned.

The trains' lights were visible around the bend and the roar grew.

With a newly installed anger Harry grabbed toward Gregory and pulled him forward ripping half his ear off. He then roughly bit into his neck, biting down hard before punching him across the face and throwing him into the middle of the fight where it was almost guaranteed he would be trampled. Harry turned to Justin, fangs bared and eyes an icy green, before slowly stalking toward him, inserting a fear a Brutince' could only dream of.

"You think its fun don't you? Killing with no reason. Attacking when someone's back is to you. Just to feel stronger."

Harry was closer now as Justin stood still in shock and fear.

"Well it is a bit enjoyable. Watching a bastard cower in fear before you."

He was a few feat from him, close enough to see him shiver.

"But, I'm a nice guy. I don't want you to be scared anymore. I'll just put you out of your misery."

Harry shot forward and grabbed Justin by his neck. He brought his foot up and brought it down on Justin's knee. It snapped backwards at an impossible angle. He then kneed Justin roughly in the guts before punching him in the head. Harry closed his eyes as the trains lights blinded him, but pushed Justin down on the track as it approached. He turned away as Justin's screams filled the air, his revenge paid.

Harry quickly ran over to the fallen vampire and revived her. She looked confused for a second before she turned to Harry and smiled.

"Thanks Leo," she said as she winked then ran back into the fight, clearly not troubled by nearly being killed.

Harry shook his head at the vampires antic's, but was used to it from the rest of the clan's females. He always liked being with the vampires and just flirting and messing around. He was normal then, among his own and carefree. But it rarely happened. He was always forced to train and rarely had time to relax. Even supposed fun activities like the fight club or like hunting were really all part of training him.

"I hope I can finally relax at Hogwarts," Harry thought as he eyed the fighting bodies. He would miss his life of course, but just for a while he wanted a normal one.

Harry then stood up straighter, cracked his knuckles and ran into the middle of the fight, determined to show their rivals what a real fighter was.

_

* * *

_

Author's note:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm think I'm gonna keep the original tasks, but change the way he beats them. If there's a way you really want to see tell me.

Vamp.Info.- as you may have noticed sunlight only irritates natural born vampires( born of two vampires)like Nicole and Electra in the story. The silver weakness doesn't exist, but some wizards believe it does. Vampires don't have to hunt for blood if they don't want to(in the second chapter Electra was drinking some from a goblet), but some enjoy the chase and smaller kids don't even kill the animals they catch. In some places though, hunting is nessasary (like the elf village) so that's why Harry was written doing it.

I'll try to update sooner, but I have a habit of puting things off. I kept telling myself "One more review and I'll update" everytime I got one. But who knows, maybe if you send even _more_ reviews I'll have no choice but to update quickly.


	6. A party

Harry fiddled with his collar anxiously as his limo pulled up to a large mansion. He was by himself, the twins would meet him at the gate. His anxiousness increased as the car slowly pulled itself to a stop. He flung himself out of the back, not bothering to wait for any of the servants to open his door, and walked briskly up to the entrance to the grounds.

He had insisted upon being dropped off early at his house by the Saedicio clan, wanting to spend time with his family since he wouldn't be able to see them during school. To his surprise he found Ana and Kylen at the front door, dressed in formal clothing, and the twins and Master had already left. They hadn't expected him, so they already made plans to go to a annual party that happened in the end of summer. Not wanting to break their promise to attend and wanting to spend time with Harry also, they made him get dressed while they left and had him leave later.

He waved when he saw the twins near the gate and ran over. Both were dressed in sparkling red dresses, although Harry was sure they hadn't meant to. They really should check with each others before parties in Harry's opinion, but he didn't mention it, knowing it would irritate them to bring it up. As he got closer both girls smiled and hugged him.

"How you doing, handsome?"

Harry laughed as he looked down at himself. He was dressed all in black with dress pants and shoes and a silk shirt. Although he vanished the emerald from it, his hair was still in a short fauxmohawk that for some reason didn't ruin his dressed up look. Instead it just gave him a youthful look that many there would lack.

"May I escort you two lovely ladies to the ball?"

Harry offered his arms to the girls and they walked up laughing at random things and remarks Electra made about the snobs they passed. As they neared the front door Harry suddenly stopped and looked toward the forest as the twins went in ahead of him.

It was a strange, but the forest reminded Harry of his first childhood friend. He couldn't remember names that well, but he had a picture memory that helped him draw scenery he had previously seen. The girl was fairy-like, small and with a long mane of silvery-blond hair. She was incredibly cute and Harry remembered crying his first nights with the centaur clan knowing he would never see his friend again. But, he got over it from having to leave new friends every couple of months. Since she was the first loss she hurt the most, though. He had already drawn a multiple number of pictures of a small girl sitting by a pond with a flower in her hair, the moon shining in the background.

A rain drop hit his head and he shook it, trying to clear his mind before walking through the entrance doors. Harry followed the noise of the ballroom up the stairs inside, taking in the lavish house. As he neared the doors he felt a strange sense of deja-vu as he peered in to make sure he could sneak in unnoticed. He easily slipped in and quickly spotted the Master in the middle of the room talking with people he didn't know, although he felt he had seen the still attractive older women before.

He realized he had been in the place before as he weaved through the dancing people on the dance floor. It was hard to see at first, but that was understandable considering he must have been less than half the height then as he was now.

He smiled as he clearly made out the Master before him, lavishly and beautifully dressed enough to put everybody to shame. He snuck up behind and playfully slung his arm on the Master's shoulder earning a chuckle from the vaguely familiar women in front of them.

"Harry, this is Diana Delacour. She used to watch you when you were younger."

Harry smiled as he shook the women's hand, most of his memories of her coming back to him with the contact. He could now tell she was a Veela from the charm she was expelling. It didn't effect him at the moment, but he knew a full blast of any Veela magic would have him on his knees. You could usually only resist Veelas when you were already in love, though for some reason Kylen wasn't effected at all for as long as Harry could remember. He always tried to tease Kylen about it, but Kylen avoided the subject like a plague.

"Wanna get drunk Leo?"

Harry turned and met the eyes of Electra who held a glass of wine for him in one hand, hers in the other.

"What a silly question Electra."

He smiled and took his glass, before tapping it to Electra's and a newly appeared Nicole's and drinking it. He slowly lowered it, fascinated for a moment by the patterns his emerald Eagle ring was making from behind the glass. He finally stopped and took another sip, noticing and ignoring a group of blushing, giggling girls a few feet from him, but not noticing the one who wasn't. Which means he didn't notice her fairy-like face, her long mane of silvery hair, or her pair of bright blue eyes.

* * *

Fleur sighed as she slowly sipped her wine. She was bored. No, she was beyond bored. There weren't words to express how she was feeling at the moment. Her mother was once again throwing one of her parties, the parties that hadn't changed since Fleur was born. Same people, same food, same speeches. It was an ongoing cycle that repeated almost every other month. 

Her 'friends' brought her out of her stupor by giggling like mad at a boy they had spotted. Fleur's view was blocked by Jeanne, a brunette next to her, but it didn't really matter. All the people there were the same people that had been attending for years and about all the boys her age she knew wouldn't e able to talk properly around her anyway. No use even trying.

"I totally dare you to talk to him Brianna," Jeanne said in her high pitched voice.

"Well I dare you to dance with him!"

"I dared you first you have to do it!"

"I so don't have to. You do it!"

"You first!"

"No you!"

At this point Fleur peered over Jeanne's shoulder, curious as to who was making them act that strange. What she saw even made her gape a bit. A tall, young man about her age was talking to her grandmother. He had short raven black hair in a cute fauxmohawk, standing out among the other people, and he had bright emerald eyes in a gorgeous face. She definitely would have recognized him if he was there before.

"I think I know him."

This remark quickly got the other girls attention and they swooped down on Fleur before she had time to figure out who it was. As she was trying to fend them off the lights suddenly went off showering them all in darkness.

"Stay calm everyone! The storm has hit one of the power lines but the generator should start in the next few minutes. Just don't wander off until then."

Fleur listened nervously to the Delacour head butler. Her hand had unconsciously reached for where she kept her wand during school, but she moved it away when she realized it and mentally scolded herself for forgetting she was surrounded by muggles.

She hated the dark. She had since she was eight years old and had somehow gotten lost in their forest during a New Years Eve party. She had to wait until the fire works started before she could find her way home. Unlike the previous years the forest had seemed strange and empty to her and the feeling of helplessness in the dark had grown. She was still afraid of it no matter how childish it was.

She frantically looked around for the glow of a light from a flashlight, candle, anything that would reassure her. Her prayers were answered when she spotted a glow in someones hands, most likely a match. She hurried over, bumping into people left and right.

"Hi," Fleur said shakily as she reached the holders side.

"Hello."

Fleur didn't recognize the voice, but it was calm and that soothed her. The man was obviously at ease in the dark and didn't seem affected by it. Fleur stood there for a while getting shoved every once in a while by passing people. The man must have sensed her discomfort because he gently took her arm before leading her off the dance floor and onto a couch in the corner of the room.

"Whats your name?"

Fleur smiled at his attempt to distract her from the darkness and answered, "Fleur. Whats yours?"

"Leo. Leo Eagle."

She nodded forgetting he could barely see her and leaned back against the couch. Her mother forbade her from talking to the Eagle family and their guest since she was a young girl. Except for Harry, a young boy she knew a long time ago, she never really cared about the rule, not having to try hard to avoid it. But now she was with one of them and she was hating the rule with all she had.

"Your parents are the host right?"

"Yes."

"So you must go to Beauxbaton, right?"

Fleur's eyes widened and she realized the light in his hand hadn't moved as fires did. He was holding a ball of conjured light in his hand and she hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah. My sister is going in a few years too."

"Where is she?"

"She is with our father. Our parents got separated a while after she was born."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I'm over it. So, do you go to Drumstrang or Hogwarts?"

"I'm starting Hogwarts this year."

Fleur was surprised. He was speaking perfect French, but must have been English to go to Hogwarts.

"What year?"

"Sixth. How is your school?"

Fleur immediately jumped at the chance to describe her beloved school, nearly forgetting the darkness of the room. It surprised her when the lights came back on in the middle of her explaining her classes. It surprised her even more when she saw the face of the gorgeous boy her friends had been gaping at. He made a hand movement for her to continue. She did, growing confused as she saw disappointment growing in his eyes. When she stopped talking he gently smiled before saying he was leaving soon and walking over to a blond man about his mid-thirties. They met with four other people before they all left.

Fleur frowned as she sought out her grandmother in the crowd. Once she found her she put her arm through hers' and they walked around the room.

"How do you know that boy you were talking to, Grandmere'? Leo?"

Her grandmother looked confused for a second, before she smiled at her granddaughter. "Oh. You mean Harry. I used to watch him when he was younger. Surely you remember him?"

Fleur's blue eyes widened as she pictured a young, quiet boy with sparkling emerald eyes. The same emerald eyes she had peered into that very night. She had found her first best friend then lost him again in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Wake your bloody ass up Harry!" 

Harry groaned and looked over at his alarm clock.

"3:00 a.m.? Is Kylen out of his mind? I getting on the train today," Harry thought groggily. It was September 1st, one week after the party and Harry had barely slept. Every night he had worked on a picture of the young women he had seen and wouldn't stop until he couldn't keep his hand steady. He had easily recognized Fleur when she walked up to him in the dark, a perk of vampirism. He hadn't been surprised when she didn't recognize him, he was twice as tall and ten years older after all, but he couldn't help but be disappointed. It was his first friend, she wouldn't know it, and they probably wouldn't ever talk again. It was pretty depressing.

Now fully awake, he jumped out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans on over his boxers before running downstairs. As he ran he was joined by various guards and fighters, but no words were exchanged. They all gathered in the main hall to find Master already there in a hooded battle robe.

"All able fighters are to report to the Saedicio clan island immediately! The Masechen and Brutince' clan are attacking with deatheaters! Its time to repay our debt and help our allies the Saedicio clan!"

At this most of the fighters teleported out immediately while others ran to get wands, weapons and battle robes. Most of the Saedicio clan, though both strong and brutal, weren't magical and would need help against deatheaters. Harry summoned his shirt, Basilisk battle robes, and new wand. The wand was made of willow, fang of nundu, blood of the Master and a Basilisk, and filled with liquid silver that hardened over the rest of the ingredients and made the wand extremely hard to break. Though it wasn't necessary for Harry to have a wand, Ana insisted it would be easier just to have one at Hogwarts so they had one of thier own help make it.

His things appeared just as Ana, Nicole, and Electra entered the room.

"Where's Kylen?"

"He already there," Ana replied as Harry pulled on his clothes. When he was done they all joined hands to make sure they stayed together after they teleported.

Harry looked toward Ana before they left and said, "I guess I'm gonna miss my first day of school."

Ana smiled and released his hand for a moment to ruffle his hair which was once again short and spiky. "Nah, you should be able to make the feast."

Harry smiled back at his aunt before they all disappeared together to fight on the Saedicio's island.

* * *

Author's note: 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Not much going on in this chapter, but action _and_ Hogwarts in the next. Yay! I'll propably update that in a few days since it'll be fun to write.

Review and tell me what you like and hate. See ya!


	7. Saedicio island battle

The Saedicio clan's island was large and dead. There was no trees or plants and it had rocky terrain once you were off of the beach. The main house was on a high cliff and unless you apparated straight in or right next to it you had a high climb up. When the rival clans started attacking anti-apparation and teleportation wards were put up by the few vampire wizards to keep the enemies away from the main house and younger natural born children who were still training. That was about half a hour ago and the most of the enemies were at least halfway to the house if not already there. Unfortunately, the wards kept out allies too so when Harry and his family appeared they were on the beach looking up at the cliff.

Harry turned and looked at Ana when they realized the climb ahead of them. "Go ahead, we'll be there in a little bit."

Ana nodded and hugged him before changing into a raven and flying off. Harry looked to the girls and smirked. "Race you there!"

All three turned to their main animangus forms and took off toward the cliffs. Nicole ran the fastest, because of her size, with Harry following, then Electra. When they got to the bottom of the cliff they were met with 50 vampires already fighting. Not bothering to change from their forms they pounced on random rivals, biting and clawing if necessary.

Harry looked up from the vampire he was standing on and made eye contact with Nicole. The panther nodded her head then disappeared to the side. Harry turned to his side and jumped at a Brutince' member, putting his paw on the man's head as he came back down and slamming it on the hard ground. He then turned and ran toward the cliff wall. Out of the battle the panther and nundu appeared, then turned back to normal. The girls ran to Harry and climbed onto his back.

"Go up slow so we can hit them Leo. Let us off on the ledge three-quarters of the way up."

The normal playful Electra sounded serious and commanding and Harry gave a answering growl before shooting up. If the sight of a flying black panther wasn't enough to make the climbers scared enough to loose their grip the hexes of the twins sure were and soon the air was filled with the screams of those falling to their death. They reached the wide ledge where a few fighters were trying to push each other off and the girls jumped on it while Harry changed back.

Harry jumped into a battle with a Masechen vampire who had just pushed off a Saedicio.

The Masechen punched Harry's chest knocking the wind out of him. Harry quickly recovered and aimed a kick towards his opponent ribs cracking a few off them, then immediately punched him hard in the same spot shattering them. Deciding to end the fight quickly Harry reached up and twisted the guys neck before throwing the body down, watching as it knocked down a climbing Brutince' with it. He then moved his gaze to the beach where about fifty deatheaters had just appeared. He turned and saw Nicole stunning down rivals overhead while Electra watched her back.

Harry ran over to them, carelessly shoving a vampire off the ledge that was fighting a Anguigena. "They keep teleporting in! Where are they coming from?"

"I don't know! We need to find Master to see if we can fix it!"

Harry nodded before changing to a semi-nundu and having the girls climb on. He once again shot up the cliff, not stopping until they reached the top. The girls got off and ran toward the house where Ana was and Harry sniffed out the Master before flying to the back of the house.

The courtyard in the back was large and made of stone with statues of the some of the most powerful vampires, wizards and other creatures at each corner. The Master was surrounded by a group of deatheaters in the center, but was clearly winning by the number of dead ones on the ground. Harry landed in the shadows and changed back before calmly leaning against a large statue of Salazar Slytherin, ready to jump in when needed. The Master was having fun toying with the deatheaters, shooting a spell or two before moving so quickly to a different spot it seemed like teleportation.

Harry watched for a moment before remembering the ongoing sea of enemies coming up the cliff. He conjured his bow from the elven village and his enchanted silver arrow that was made with venom at its tip and to return to its owner when called. He aimed it at a group of deatheaters that almost seemed lined up just for the occasion and let it go. The arrow easily cut through all of them killing seven and leaving three mortally wounded before returning to Harry's hand. The Master realized Harry's hurry and easily killed off the remaining deatheaters.

"They keep coming! They have reinforcements together somewhere!"

The Master nodded before picking up a young Brutince' vampire. "Bring her back Harry. Just for a minute."

Harry nodded nervously before placing a hand over the dead vampire's heart and head. A black light seeped out from where their skin was in contact. A moment later a panting Harry pulled away and the Brutince' member opened her eyes. The Master immediately looked into them and went into her mind. The Master looked up after a second and put the barley alive vampire back down.

"There's a boat about fifty miles off the shore. It appears to be small but they're housing the deatheaters in there. They're getting messages from the vampires and deatheaters already on the island for when to send the next wave." The Master talked quickly and seemed to be holding something back.

"Electra and I will take care of it."

The Master nodded before running toward the house. Harry watched the retreating back before looking back at the fallen vampire. She was barely breathing now and Harry put his hand on her heart and seeped a bit more life into her. It was easier than bringing her back to life, but it still took some energy out of him. He lifted her up slightly and looked into her unfocused violet eyes before he probed into her mind.

He saw a series of images from the vampires life. Being read to by her parents. Playing with a young muggle child when she was six. Talking with her friends at thirteen on the phone. Going to a dance when she was seventeen with her boyfriend. A storm.. The limo crashing into a ravine. Her crawling to the side with a piece of metal going through shoulder. Waking up in a bed with vampires hovering over her. Vowing to stay devoted to those who saved her. Training. Falling in love with a fellow turned vampire. Finding out she was pregnant. Looking up at the cliff three years later.

Harry shuddered as he backed out of her mind. The young women was foolish. She didn't know what the vampire battle was about, but still dove in to help, throwing away her life in the process. But, Harry couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. It seemed like the sort of thing he would have done if he wasn't raised like he was.

Deciding to do it fast so he couldn't stop himself, he covered her head and heart again before putting more life into her. Once her eyes became focused and her breathing less shallow, she looked up and seemed to realize he wasn't with their side because she tried to back up. She failed miserably. Harry held her still and looked straight at her.

"Go home. Get your daughter and try to find your husband. If he's still alive, good. If not, I'm sorry. Either way you will leave that coven and you will find out the real reason for this rivalry. If I ever see you like this again I will not bring you back and your daughter won't have you. Remember that."

The women nodded and once again tried to get up. Seeing she was as weak as him Harry grabbed a nearby deatheater and threw one of his wrist to her while drinking from the other. Once she had all her strength and Harry most of his they stood up.

"Run to the side of the house. Climb up to the second window to the left. That used to be my room. There should be some floo powder on top of the fireplace. If anybody sees you tell them Leo sent you there. Hurry up."

The women nodded before turning away. She was a few yards away when she turned around again and said, "My name is Camile Darren. I owe you my life. If we meet again I'll try and help you with what you need."

Harry nodded and the women disappeared around the side of the house. He felt proud. It was the first time he had actually risen a human completely from the dead. Sure it was a rival clan member, but that didn't really faze him. The world wasn't black and white. Even if she was a Brutince' vampire, she had a daughter with violet eyes and black hair, a husband who was smitten with her at first sight, and a future. She was from a rival clan, but that didn't made her evil.

He quickly ran into the house to find Electra. It was eerie seeing the house he lived in for a few months in ruins. There weren't many fighters in there, but scars of the previous battles were clear. Blackened tapestries, broken furniture, blood staining the floor. It was a world away from the lively home it had been a few weeks ago.

Harry found Electra conjuring serpents and ordering to go after certain people in the corner of the room. Harry smiled at her typical antics and ran over to her.

"There's a boat off the shore holding deatheaters. We need to get rid of them."

Electra nodded and followed him outside. The smell of the bodies made them gag, but Harry quickly turned to his semi-nundu and took off with Electra on his back. Once they were in the air they could easily see the boat and Harry soared to it in a matter of minutes.

Harry landed on the deck silently as Electra stunned the few watchers on deck. Harry turned back as she crept toward the door leading below and joined her. Both peered into the window on the door. None of the deatheaters had their masks on and all were older and obviously veterans. This put Harry at ease, as he had been getting more reluctant to kill everyone on the boat after Camile. If they were veterans they had been doing this for a long time and deserved what was coming to them.

Harry turned toward Electra and was about to signal for her to attack when a searing pain came to both of them on their forearms. Underneath their clothes their tribal tattoos were burning brightly. Someone close to both of them was in trouble and was calling for help.

"Quick and clean?"

Electra nodded and both turned to their nundu forms(or semi-nundu in Harry's case), Harry setting up an anti-apparation ward over the boat before doing so. Once in their animangus forms, Electra put her paw to the window and easily broke it while Harry bowed down and put his mouth to the gap underneath the door. Both took a deep breath and released it.

The deatheater who heard the glass shatter was first to go. He was nearing the door and within a yard of it, clutched his head which was now burning in fever and fell to his knees. Harry and Electra left after that and less than five minutes later the man was dead from the disease with the rest of the deatheaters dropping like flies next to him

* * *

Nicole had taken the job of conjuring and ordering snakes after her sister left when her arm started burning. She looked around herself frantically, before calmly reasoning who was in trouble. The idea of the Master needing help was insane and with Electra and Harry together them needing help was unlikely too. Uncle Kylen was too proud to call for help so that only left Anastasia. 

She ran outside where she had last seen Ana and searched for her. Overhead she heard the flapping of wings and saw Harry and her sister heading for a spot between the edge of the cliff and the side of the house where the entrance to the basement was. Nicole turned to a panther and ran underneath them to the secluded battle.

Upon reaching the spot she saw Kylen already fighting against a batch of vampires and deatheaters. The entrance to the basement was already half blown up, but Kylen was set right infront of it, determined to stop anyone or anyone else from entering. Nicole bowled over a couple of deatheaters and neared the basement. Hearing cries she dove in to help the natural born children from anyone who had already gotten in. Once she was in she immediately pounced on and bit a Brutince' vampire who was fighting two kids who looked about eleven before turning to her normal state. Electra appeared next to her and cursed a rival vampire. As Nicole approached another vampire a growl of rage could be heard overhead from her cousin.

"Whatever idiots who made him mad are going to wish they were dead," Nicole thought as she twisted the neck of the male vampire. It was a nice favor if you considered what Harry would've done to him at the moment.

* * *

Harry turned the second Electra was off his back and ran to Kylen. He was halfway there when he almost tripped over a body on the ground. 

"Dammit!"

He straightened himself back up and was about to run again when the rising red sun blinded him. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see natural born vampires that were fighting raise their collars higher in an attempt to block the light from their more sensitive skin. Up ahead he saw Electra abandon fighting outside and dive into the basement to help her sister which meant she hadn't taken her potion before she left. None of this really registered to Harry, however. His eyes were glued to the body's wrist. Or actually what was on the wrist. It was a simple silver bracelet with a emerald and two diamonds. It was beautiful, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the fact that he had made it when he was thirteen. And had given it to Ana that Christmas.

He let out a growl of rage that sent chills up everyone surrounding him spines as his eyes traveled up the still arm and to Ana's face. His beautiful Aunt's face was covered in cuts and blood from both herself and enemies. Her eyes were opened staring straight ahead and her hair was sprawled out beneath her. Her leg was bent at an odd angle and her arm was draped across her stomach as if she had been holding an injury before she fell. A look of pain was still on her face.

Someone had killed his Aunt Ana. The women who taught him to draw. The person who stayed with him everytime he had been injured no matter how small the case. Who helped save him for a life full of abuse and gave him one full of family and love. A women who acted as his mother. Someone killed her. So he would kill them.

All reason left Harry as he looked back up from his Aunt. His fangs were clearly displayed and his eyes were an icy green. All mercy in him was gone and he ran into the middle of the battle, immediately bringing his fist into a deatheater's skull, cracking it. He then rounded on another and punched him in the stomach sending a strong cutting hex as he did so a large hole ripped through the unfortunate deatheater. The terrifying scene continued with Harry tearing limbs off and killing enemies left and right. A few minutes later the grounds cleared from enemies either dying, falling or retreating. As the Saedicio clan and Anguigena clan gained the upper hand following Harry, Kylen killed off the last vampire he was fighting and the girls emerged from the basement where all the rivals had been taken care of.

"Harry!"

Hearing their voices and knowing they found Ana, Harry pushed the vampire he had been fighting over the cliff and ran to his family. The girls were on their knees next to her with thier hoods up and Kylen was panting with tears running down his cheeks. Harry dropped next to her head and gently wiped off the blood from her face. Her face was lit with the warm glow from the morning sun and the beautiful women was once again visible underneath the dirt and blood. Nicole's head shot up and she stared at him for a second. Her eyes widened and she clutched at his arm.

"Bring her back, Leo. Please."

Harry's breath quickened as he looked at the body. He felt like throwing himself off the cliff for going to fight when he should have stayed. He put his hands over her heart and head and put all the life he could into her. He didn't stop when the warmth on his hands went from coming from the sun to coming from the contact nor when he felt her chest slowly start moving beneath him. He only stopped when soft hands removed his hands. He looked up wearily into Ana's open dark brown eyes and slowly fell from exhaustion. His face landed into the crook of her neck and his tears mixed with the blood and dirt on both of them while arms gently held him.

"Harry?"

"Ana."

* * *

Author's note:

I was going to put Hogwarts in this chapter, but it didn't really seem to fit so I'm saving it for the next. Sorry. At least I updated fast. I had read over the story and realized the Harry-Ana relationship was ignored so I increased the battle seen to include the last leg instead of ending it on the boat and going to Hogwarts. Next chapter will be up in a few days.


	8. Feast

"When is he going to wake up?"

"Will you stop asking me Nicole! Its only been a few hours."

Harry listened silently with his eyes closed to the twins. He felt like hell. A cord was stuck in his arm and he assumed it was pumping blood. His legs felt like dead wight and he felt extremely faint. He could feel the heat of the sun on his face so it was most likely midday.

"What do you think Kylen and Ana are doing in her room?"

At this statement Harry's eyes snapped open. He was met with a large white room that was filled to its capacity with injured vampires. Electra and Nicole were sitting by him in conjured chairs with their feet propped up on his bed.. They immediately dropped their legs when they saw him awake and leaned towards him.

"How's Ana?"

Nicole smiled before answering, "She's fine thanks to you. We actually had to push her out of here because she wouldn't leave your side for the first five hours. Kylen met her at the door and took her to the room."

Harry nodded and sat up, his drowsiness leaving him. It was indeed early afternoon which meant the Hogwarts Express had already left for the school. Harry didn't care much though. Being stuck on a train with star-struck students hassling him and no where to run didn't seem that appealing.

"Where are my clothes?"

Nicole handed Harry his shirt and jeans she had gotten from his room and closed the curtain around him. He emerged a moment later and they left the hospital wing of the mansion together.

"I want to go see Ana," Harry stated once they were out.

The girls agreed and they headed to their Aunt's room. The mansion was larger than it appeared on the outside, it had been magically increased to fit all the clan members should they come visit the ones that permanently lived there. Including the servants and guards and other families there were already about 50 people living there full time.

"So," Harry said as they climbed a staircase. "What house do you think I'm going to be in?"

"Definitely Slytherin," Electra answered in an arrogant voice without hesitation. "According to Master, every Eagle, with the exception of this boring Ravenclaw next to me, has been in Slytherin. Cunningness has been in our blood for centuries and since you share our blood its in you to."

Nicole scowled at her sister's remark before countering, "But doesn't the fact that I'm in Ravenclaw dispel that whole Slytherin theory and make room for Harry to carve his own path in his educational career?"

Electra looked at her sister blankly before replying, "No, it just proves the fact that you're weird. An outcast. A coal in the ruff."

"Don't you mean diamond?"

Electra paused for a second before waving her hand dismissively. "You get the idea."

Harry and Nicole shook their heads and sighed as they followed Electra to Ana's closed door. They both pressed their ears against the door as Electra peaked into the key hole. Hearing silence, they smiled mischievously and silently opened the door. They snuck in one after the other, but all stopped short at the scene infront of them.

Kylen and Ana were sprawled out on the bed, asleep. Her head was resting on his chest and his face nestled in her hair. His arm was wrapped protectively around her and her hand was gently resting on his stomach. On the floor next to the bed was a photo album Nicole had made them, laying open from when Ana had dropped it after dozing off.

The playful attitude left and the girls smiled gently while Harry silently approached the bed. He leaned down and picked up the book up and placed it onto the nightstand before turning back to the couple. He conjured a blanket and covered them, afterwards placing a kiss on Kylen's head and Ana's cheek.

"Love you guys," Harry whispered before he followed the twins into the hall, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Harry and the twins were sitting by the stream in the gardens waiting until they could leave to take Harry to the feast. Harry was on his back with Nicole's head on his stomach and Electra's on hers'. They were quiet and the only sounds were the stream and birds. 

"Why are they letting vampires in the school?"

Nicole turned and looked at him before shrugging.

"Its either because A. Dumbledore is an idiot and will let anybody join his school or B. Your the great Harry Potter and he wouldn't care one way or another as long as he could keep an eye on you."

"Then he must be an idiot because he let you guys in."

Both girls glared at him for his comment and Nicole slammed her head into his stomach.

"Ouch! I didn't mean it like that!"

Electra snickered at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think he had much of a choice with us."

They were silent for a minute until Harry spoke up again.

"I'll miss you guys in school."

Both girls looked over and smiled at him.

"We'll try to visit you Harry, but you'll probably be pretty preoccupied this year."

"Why?"

"We've found out the school will have some visitors you'll be interested in."

Harry didn't have the chance to question them as the watch on his hand started yelling at him.

"Get to Hogwarts dear, the feast is fixing to start!"

The motherly voice of Harry's watch stopped as he and the twins stood up and headed toward the edge of the grounds to teleport out. He had already changed to his black slacks and white button up shirt that most students wore under their robes and the tie that was loosely around his neck was still black. His Hogwarts robes were still in his trunk which was shrunken and in his pocket. Except for a cut still on his cheek all signs of the previous battle were hidden or gone.

He turned and looked at the mansion one last time, before they turned into the forest and it was out of sight. Harry was a bit disappointed that he hadn't gotten to say goodbye to the Master, but servants said that the Master had left soon after the battle without explanation.

Once they were off of the grounds Nicole grabbed Harry's arm to help him get to Hogsmead and the trio disappeared.

* * *

Harry and Nicole arrived at the gates connecting Hogwarts and Hogsmead. Confused about where Electra was, both started walking into the Hogwarts grounds. Once they were on the trail to the castle they could see the missing twin running to them down the path. 

"Where the bloody hell were you Electra?"

Electra stopped once she reached them and said, "I ending up next to the gamekeepers hut. Had to run all the way here."

"How did you end up in Hogwarts grounds?"

Electra shrugged, not seeing the big deal and Nicole started walking again, rolling her eyes at her sister's cluelessness.

"Who's the gamekeeper, Electra?"

Electra slung her arm around Harry's shoulder as she led him after Nicole. "The gamekeeper is Hagrid. He may seem like a huge furry teddy bear, but watch out for him. He worships the headmaster and won't hesitate for a second if asked to spill his guts out to him. Plus he's extremely hypocritical. He thinks all Slytherins are up to no good which of course is wrong. He's a half giant so he should know not to judge like that. Trust me, he's probably broken enough laws to land him in Azkaban for a while."

Harry nodded then smirked at her, "But aren't you Slytherins usually up to no good?"

"Well...yeah. But its wrong to assume it."

Harry laughed as the castle came into view. It was large and old, but magical energy flowed from it.

"How do you like your new home, Harry?"

"Not bad. A bit crude, but not bad."

He and the twins climbed the staircase and entered the Great Hall. The moment Harry was in he ducked and behind him on the door a bottle of ink exploded. He looked up and saw a poltergeist floating upside down above him.

"Oooh. What do we have here? Some lost little students? Maybe I should find old Filch so he can help you to the feast."

The poltergeist was about to zoom off to alert the caretaker and try to get Harry into trouble when the twins stepped forward.

"Get down here Peeves!"

Peeves froze and slowly turned around upon hearing Electra voice. Seeing the girls he jumped and slowly floated down, looking at his shoes nervously.

_"The girls have a poltergeist afraid of them? What the heck did they do to it?"_

"Did you just try to hit our cousin?"

Peeves wouldn't look up and said something nervously under his breath.

"We asked you a question Peeves!"

Peeves head shot up and he started to frantically defending himself, "Bu..but I didn't see you two! I..I mean not that I...I would do it if you weren't he..here. I didn't know who he was! I'll never do anything to him again I promise!"

Both girls eyes were shining with laughter but their faces were serious.

"Alright. But you better listen to him this year. Just one letter about you. Just one and we'll have to come down and set you straight."

Peeves nodded, saluted Harry, and shot off to the second floor. Deciding he'd rather not know what the girls did to make a poltergeist nervous Harry once again made his way to the doors to the Great Hall. He stopped infront of them and with the girls on either side of him then opened them silently and slipped in.

"Zabini, Belle."

The sorting was reaching an end as the trio waited by the door. A few students at the end of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables seen them enter silently, but the rest of the population was oblivious to them. The staff had their concentration on the sorting with the exception of Dumbledore who had his head in his hands and seem frustrated about something.

"Ravenclaw!"

Th nervous girl walked quickly to the Ravenclaw table, smiling slightly when an older boy at the Slytherin table gave her a small wave. Once she sat down the headmaster stood up and began to start his speech.

"Welcome to another year at-"

"Excuse me!"

All eyes flew to the trio next to the doors. Harry bit his lip and silently cursed Electra's loud nature.

Dumbledore's temporary shock wore off and he gave a cheerful smile to the two girls, "Ah! Misses Electra and Nicole Eagle! What has brought some of my favorite students to Hogwarts this evening?"

_"Suckup"_

Once the realization that two of the visitors were the Eagle twins passed many of the older students stood up for a better view and waved while others looked nervously at their backs expecting to see wings. Electra smiled sweetly and gave a royal like wave, but Nicole poked her in the back and pushed Harry infront of them.

"We kind of had a little trouble this morning that caused our cousin here to miss the train so we decided to escort him to Hogwarts ourselves."

As she said this Dumbledore looked at Harry and visibly brightened upon seeing the faint scar on his head.

"And your name is, my boy?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes because the man obviously knew who he was and replied in a confident voice, "Its Harry Eagle, Headmaster. Or Harry Potter if you like."

There was silence for a moment and then the Great Hall broke into an uproar. Students of all ages pushed their neighbors to try to get a better look. Older students argued with each other, one side not believing the legend was actually there and the other convinced that since the twins were with him he had to be. Younger students talked in awe to each other, amazed the supposed mythical hero was there. After a moment Dumbledore seemed irritated and slammed his hand on the table.

"Silence!"

The noise stopped and everyone looked at the headmaster.

"This is indeed Harry Potter. The Eagle family had graciously taken him and homeschooled him since the night Voldermort fell. He has decided to join this year and I expect you to welcome him to our school." At this his eyes wandered to the Gryffindor table before he smiled and waved Harry over.

Harry turned and smirked at the girls before walking up to the head table by himself. He stopped he got to the stool and sat down. A second later the women next to him put the hat on his head and he heard a voice.

_"Harry Potter! So where have you really been? I've seen even Dumbledore pacing in his study in thought about it."_

Harry mentally frowned and replied, "Aren't you supposed to be sorting me? Stop asking dumb questions that are none of your concern and get to your job. Its the what you were made to do."

_"Hufp! Definitely raised with the Eagle twins! Lets see... your brave. Strongly loyal to those you care about. Smart and extremely cunning. Now where should I put you?"_

"Well you're the sorting hat, figure it out."

_"A loud call for Slytherin there. Though smart you have no thirst for knowledge and a bit too distrusting to some for Hufflepuff. So I guess its between Gryffindor and Slytherin..."_

Harry smirked, "Your kidding me, right?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry stood and placed the hat on the stool then gracefully strode to the Slytherin table. His tye had changed itself to green and silver and the smirk he wore made him seem like an ideal Slytherin. Except for a few teachers, neutral Slytherins, younger students and, of course, the twins the Hall was silent. After a moment Ravenclaws started clapping followed by a few Hufflepuffs and younger Gryffindors. Harry took a seat next to the boy who waved at Bell Zabini and the clapping died out as the Headmaster stood.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! A few guidelines before we start our feast. The Forbidden Forest is off limits as is swimming in the lake as of two weeks from now. Mr. Filch has a list of forbidden objects on his door. I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Raven."

A pretty Spanish women with blue eyes stood up and the students, led by the males, clapped enthusiastically.

"Also Quidditch will be canceled this year."

This was met with a yelling from all four tables, Gryffindor more than others. Dumbledore quieted them with a small hand gesture and continued, "Our quidditch season is going to be canceled due to a tournament that is taking place this year. We actually proposed this two years ago, but with the headmasters of one of the schools being under a deatheater investigation it wasn't the best time. This year they have appointed a new one so they are free to participate."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked back to the students with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hogwarts will host the schools of Beauxbaton and Drumstrang this year for the Tri-Wizard Tournament! The schools will arrive in a few weeks and all those seventeen by Halloween are free to try and compete. Now on to the feast. Dig in!"

The food appeared and the students started to talk loudly over each other. Nicole and Electra smiled at Harry before disappearing through the doors. Harry looked down the Slytherin table and spotted a few older students boasting about winning and laughing at others in other houses who thought they had a chance. Other than that the table was calm which pleased Harry. He loaded his plate and began to eat.

"Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini."

Harry turned to the boy next to him and shook his hand.

"Harry Eagle Potter."

"So what is the wizarding worlds hero doing in Slytherin?"

"Well, the hat said to go here and here I am."

Blaise shrugged and looked toward the Ravenclaw table. Harry followed his gaze and saw the young girl Blaise had waved at sitting next to a girl with white-blond hair and green eyes that seemed to be the same age.

"Is that your sister?"

Blaise actually smiled proudly and answered, "Yeah. I figured she'd be a Ravenclaw. Belle has been smarter than me since she could read. The girl next to her is Leaena Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's cousin. He's actually really nice to her. Seemed a bit down she was sorted into another house."

Harry looked down the table to a boy who looked similar to her, with white-blond hair and gray eyes. He kept glancing toward his cousin, his eyes softening each time, and he seemed a bit nervous.

The noise slowly calmed down to a continues buzz, before a yell was heard from the Head Table. The head of Slytherin, Professor Snape, stood up and the Hall filled with laughter. He was covered in pink and red feathers, had large bat ears, huge tusk-like fangs, and large eagle wings sprouting from his back. He turned toward the doors, realized the twins had already fled the scene and, having no one else to blame, glared at Harry before rushing into a room behind the table, fearful that he would start breaking into show tunes as was customary with the twins known prank. Harry chuckled and patted his pocket where, in his trunk,was a supposed 'bottomless bag' that was almost filled with pranks the twins gave him, almost half of them being 'the Eagle bomb' which was a quick way to set off their favorite revenge prank.

The rest of the feast continued without much incident. Harry received numerous stares, but ignored them and talked to Blaise about the school, teachers, their families and anything else that crossed their minds. Blaise acted as if he didn't know anything about Harry's past, which he was grateful for. It wasn't until that night in the dungeons when Harry was settled and in bed that the thought that had been in the back of is head sprang forward.

"Fleur goes to Beauxbaton!"

* * *

Author's note: 

There you go. Slytherin. A bit overused...but fun as hell! Classes will be tomorrow and I'll show Harry's future female friend. Shoutout if you can guess who she is or what the deal is with the Defense teacher. I'll even give you a hint on that one... it's no one in disguise. It also isn't the hier of Ravenclaw if your thinking it. Raven is just a name I picked. Also Cedric's age is going to be brought down like Fleur's in my story.

If you think harry doesn't have enough dialouge with other characters, I'm sorry. Harry has moved from place to place all his life so even though he's not purposely cold he isn't used to getting too attatched to people that aren't in his family. He'll open up more as the story continues.

Review and tell me what you like and hate!


	9. First Day

Harry woke early the next morning before the sun or any of the students had risen. For a moment he was confused, but then he realized he was in one of the sixth year dorms. It was large and made of stone with the 5 beds placed as far away as possible from each other. All the silver and green drapes were closed and most likely had spells over them, because the occupants seemed silent and were completely hidden.

Harry slowly slid off his bed and into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower he slid into his uniform and looked into the mirror. When he was younger with longer wild hair some of the vampire-wizards in his clan would comment on his resemblance to his father. Once it was cut however the comments changed to be about his mother. Most were about his eyes of course, but several pointed out his high cheekbones, longer eyelashes, and straight nose.

Even at the young age Harry had felt happier to look more like his mother. Every time he had seen her picture she had seemed to come to life from a tragic love story such as Romeo and Juliet. With her beautiful face, pouting lips, and deep green eyes that could radiate with emotion, it was the women Harry pictured when Nicole read to him. To inherit her dark beauty and nature made him proud.

His father was different though. A bully who his mother despised until he finally started to wise up and would pick on people behind her back instead of infront of her. He didn't hate his father, he had obviously loved Lily Evans, but to say he was disappointed in him would be an understatement.

Grumbling from Blaise in the dorm startled Harry and he stopped concentrating on his mother's features to greet him.

"Good morning, Blaise!"

Blaise snorted at Harry's false cheerfulness and pulled on his uniform and robe. They had gotten along well at the feast talking about whatever they wanted. Harry had been a breath of fresh air from most of the other Slytherins who felt they had to live up to the stereotype.

"Ready to go to breakfast?"

Blaise nodded and followed Harry downstairs into the common room. All the Slytherins were waking up and a few had already gone to the Great Hall. Most who were already dressed however were milling around in the common room waiting for others to come down.

"Why don't they just meet them in the Hall?" Harry asked as they walked past two second years who were calmly watching the stairs to the girls dorm.

Blaise didn't answer until the were out of the common room and in one of the dungeons halls. "For safety. Almost everyone in other houses consider us rivals and if hotheaded enough they 'll start calling us out on it. If provoked enough, we'll fight back and in doing that they'll think as if we started fighting first and it gives them more reason to hate us. If we travel in groups, especially for younger years, we have a greater chance of intimidating them before they even say anything."

Harry nodded, a bit upset that young students had to start thinking so harshly so soon. He had to of course, but for students it seemed a bit too much. Their footfalls which had been echoing slightly in the dungeons quieted once they were out and in a wide hall on the ground floor.

"We're outcast," Blaise said breaking the silence. "The moment the sorting hat says we're more ambitious than smart, brave or loyal 75 of the school immediately hates us. One word from the sorting hat and we're considered evil at eleven years old. I was ecstatic that my sister was sorted into Ravenclaw. But last night while watching Malfoy write a letter to his father about his cousin being in Ravenclaw I realized why he was nervous."

Blaise stopped talking and sneered at a group of Gryffindors who had been carefully watching the two as they neared them neared them. They in turn glared at both of them as they passed, not caring that one of them was Harry Potter. Once the duo turned a corner and they were out of sight Blaise started again.

"People like that are why. They look at you as if you were fixing to cast Avada Kedavra at them at any moment just because you're connected to the Slytherin house. The moment Leaena Malfoy was born and given that name she was destined to be hated by most at Hogwarts. That's why Draco was nervous. In another house, he can't protect her. He wanted her in Slytherin because we have to watch out for each other."

Blaise quieted his rant as they entered the Great Hall and continued with a blank face, "The moment I was sorted into Slytherin I made my sister's chance of being accepted drop. Its like Hitler. If you had Jew blood in you, you were considered dirty. At Hogwarts, if you have Slytherin blood in you you're considered evil."

Harry stayed silent as they sat down. Blaise had obviously been dwelling over the thought most of the night. One curious question from Harry had let him reveal his fears. It wasn't very Slytherin of Blaise, but it was understandable.

"That defense teacher is staring at you."

Harry looked up at Blaise who was acting as if the whole rant had never happened then to Professor Raven who smiled and looked away when they locked eyes.

"So is half the rest of the hall," Harry answered.

Blaise shrugged as he slowly ate and gave a look of disgust at the Gryffindor table where a red headed boy in their year was practically inhaling his breakfast.

"Some people have no dignity," Blaise said looking as if the sight made him sick. Harry nodded. He didn't mind if someone was sloppy (Electra certainly didn't eat like royalty), but to eat like that in public, with no thought of how it reflected on your house, got on his nerves.

Soon the Hall filled up and the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, handed out their schedules.

Harry had taken his O.W.L.S before school started and had made the top 5 scores in history. Blaise and him had taken some of the same classes and Blaise read off their schedules.

9:00am- Herbology for me on Tues.,Wed.,and Thurs., Divination for you on Mon.and Fri.

10:00am- Charms on Mon., Tues., and Fri. Arithmancy for you on Wed.

11:00am-Potions on Tues., Wed. and Thurs.

12:00pm-lunch

1:00pm-Care of Magical creatures on Wed. and Fri., Transfiguration on Tues. and Thurs.

2:00pm-Defense against the Dark Arts on Mon., Tues., Thurs. and Fri.

3:00pm-Ancient Ruins for you on Wed. and Thurs.

4:00pm-theory Astronomy on Tues. Wed. and Fri.

"How the heck do you have Astronomy at 4 in the afternoon?"

Blaise gave Harry an 'are you serious' look before answering, "I said theoryWe learn the theory in the classroom and do our homework ourselves at night. Sometimes we schedule classes at night, but not that much. People who made it in to N.E.W.T Astronomy have free access to the Astronomy tower on certain nights. Blaise smirked at the last part, before adding, "I doubt anyone is going to use it for homework though."

Harry smirked and nodded. Why would you waste a perfectly allowed trip to the tower on homework? He then turned back to his food, wanting to finish quickly so he could find the Divination tower without being too late. He had already studied it with the centaurs and elves, but seeing as how a prophecy had changed his whole life, he wanted to study it more in a wizards point of view.

His breakfast was interrupted when a groan and bang came from next to him. Blaise was tightly holding his schedule in one hand with the other repeatedly hitting the table.

"Whats wrong with you?"

Blaise pointed to Harry schedule as a response calling attention to a part he hadn't read out loud. Harry looked confused at his behavior but read it anyway.

"Classes with Ravenclaw house: Charms and Ancient Runes C.O.M.C.

"Classes with Hufflepuff house: Transfiguration and Arithmancy"

"Classes with Gryffindor house:Divination,Potions,D.A.D.A and Astronomy"

Harry frowned and looked at Blaise, "How did I end up with 4 classes with Gryffindor?"

As an answer Blaise glared at Dumbledore who was cheerfully looking at the students.

"At least you only have three."

Blaise only groaned again as a response and Harry spotted the Herbology next to Gryffindor on his schedule. He gave him a quick pat on the back before returning to his breakfast.

After finishing their breakfast he and Blaise parted ways, Blaise heading to the lake and Harry heading upstairs in the general direction of the Divination room.

* * *

He ended up on the seventh floor before he became lost. He stood still for a moment, ignoring a large picture of a fat lady in a pink dress that was watching him. He had started to head where he thought west was when the portrait swung open and a pair of twins waltzed out. They looked at him curiously before their eyes rested on his hand where the Eagle ring was. 

"You're Nicole's and Electra's cousin!"

Harry nodded, wondering what the boys wanted.

"Its Harry. Who are you?"

"Oh! How rude of us. I'm Gred Weasley and this here is Forge. We've been waiting for you to come for years my young Eagle."

Harry smiled curiously. The boys seemed pretty cool. A bit quirky, but alright in his book.

"Well I'm here now. Why were you waiting?"

The two boys whispered to each other before the one who called himself Gred ran back behind the portrait. The remaining one waved Harry over and explained the Eagle twins departing wish.

"Naturally me and Fred agreed. The girls were goddesses in our eyes. So, now that you're here we can give you what they gave us."

Fred returned and wordlessly handed Harry a small bottomless bag. Harry peered into it and was disappointed to see only a cloak and a piece of parchment.

"Are you serious?"

Fred grinned before reaching in and pulling out the cloak a bit so Harry could see that his fingers were invisible then put it back and pulled out the parchment.

"This is the Marauder's Map. The girls said it belonged to your father along with the cloak which they found in Dumbledore's office. No idea how they got it out without being caught. Guess sometimes their methods are best kept secret."

Harry took the parchment back and opened it, knowing how to from the girls stories of their years. After finding the way to the Divination tower he closed it and bid goodbye to the twins.

"Any time you need some help with any 'projects' Harry, we'll be happy to help you out!"

Harry waved in response as he ran to the tower. He arrived at the ladder to the classroom seconds later and put his cloak and map into his bag before climbing up. He lifted up the trap door slowly before pushing his bag in and going after it silently. The room was humid, had a smell of perfume and was mostly covered in a thin pink mist. Most of the males and a few females were on the verge of sleep if not already there so Harry crouched down and quickly went to a open seat at a table behind a large sleeping Slytherin.

The Professor had her back turned to him and was consulting two pretty Gryffindor girls who were actually awake. The blond one was totally engrossed in her Professor's predictions and didn't notice Harry's entrance any more then the sleeping students. However, the other's eyes shifted to him as he sat and pulled a cup of tea to himself. Harry smiled innocently back before taking a small sip of his tea. The Indian girl who had been looking at him sternly couldn't help but smile a bit at the un-Slytherinlike actions he displayed and rolled her eyes before turning back to her assignment.

"At least not all Gryffindors hate us," Harry thought as he looked down into his empty cup thinking about the twins and the Indian girl. He knew she was either Parvati or Padma Patil, but he couldn't remember which sister was in which house.

Patil's smile at him must have gotten the Professor's attention because as Harry gazed down into his tea leaves the women swooped down above him. Harry looked up then immediately looked back down, attempting to hide his laughter at the bug like appearance.

"I'm sorry young man, my aura didn't detect you at first. I suspect you finished your tea. What does your future hold?"

Harry looked into his cup and clearing showing in the tea leaves was a triangle. "It's a triangle. That means an unexpected occurrence, but it looks like there's another one right inside it which would mean goodluck."

Professor Trelawney frowned before snatching Harry cup up and looking into it herself. She then gasped and put her hand over her heart.

"My poor boy! You have the omen of a shark! There's a danger of death lingering upon you!"

Harry blinked slowly then stood up and looked over her shoulder. "That looks nothing like a shark, Professor. Its obviously a triangle."

Trelawney spun around and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's alright my dear boy. Denile is a common symptom among those fated for doom."

The scene was catching the attention of the rest of the students. A few looked scared for Harry while others were looking their professor with amusement. The blond Gryffindor, Lavender, was pale and fearful looking while her friend looked torn between believing her professor and Harry's confident declaration of what was in the cup. A few rose to see for themselves and when Trelawney noticed their presence she quickly moved away and rinsed the cup out.

"Get back to your seats! Just seeing the omen is bad luck. Almost as much lingering around the one who is doomed."

The few who believed her cautiously scooted their chairs away as Harry sat back down. Instead of looking offended he smirked. The women was obviously a fraud and it humored him to see such gullible students.

The rest of the class continued quietly, if you ignore the moments when Trelawney seemed to break into hysterics at the sight of Harry. Harry finished all his assignments first and was packed and ready to go when the clock chimed.

He jumped down the trapdoor ignoring the ladder and briskly walked to the Charms classroom. It was half filled when he got there and ignoring the hopeful glances from other students he sat next to Blaise and got his stuff out. Blaise's black hair was flat against his head and wet so he had probably been able to take a swim during his free period. He must have tired himself out because his head was laying against the desk.

"How was your class with the old fraud?" was the first thing to come from Blaise's mouth which was set in a smirk as though he already knew.

"She told me I was going to die in the water, most likely from a kelpie in a sea monster form."

Blaise snorted and shook his head, "Well I only think there are about five known kelpies in the world at the moment, but there is a giant squid in the lake if it helps."

Harry mock glared at Blaise before looking around the classroom. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws weren't on opposite sides of the classroom like it was with the Gryffindors, but no one was partially friendly to the other house. Everyone was simply cold and formal which was an improvement from what Harry had been seeing around the school. His gaze eventually settled on the Indian girl's twin who had her hair pinned up unlike her sister and was calmly looking over her book.

"Hey Blaise," Harry said, catching the attention of the hazel eyed boy. "Who's that?"

Blaise looked irritated at being disturbed just for a that and muttered 'Padma Patil' before putting his head back down on the desk.

"So her twin is Parvati right?"

Blaise once again turned and looked at Harry, "Well duh, Harry. She's not that bad against Slytherins because I'm pretty sure I saw her sneaking out of a broom closet with a 7th year. I heard she's kinda ditzy too, so don't expect anything like her sister from her. She's still a Gryffindor, so you might want to watch out for her anyway."

Harry frowned, but didn't comment and turned his attention to the front of the class as Professor Flitwick came in.

* * *

Harry stood in his swim shorts as he watched students swim in the lake. Everyone seemed happy and carefree except for a few first years who had spotted the giant squid's tentacles floating lazily. Harry was receiving a few stares and at first he thought it was because of the faint scars on his back he had received from training or because of the simple fact that he was the boy-who-lived. After seeing the stares were mainly from females and they were directed at his chest rather than back he dismissed the previous theories. 

Harry walked forward so that the lake was lapping at his feet. He usually would have wandered over to the girls, but lately he didn't seem like flirting that much. Hearing giggling behind him and seeing it coming from a group of second years Harry dove into the lake, swimming to the center before taking a deep breath and going under. He'd rather take his chances with the giant squid than with twelve year old girls.

Harry opened his eyes as he went under and was calmed by the blue green colors beneath him. He swan deeper and farther and eventually the light above him became distant. Assured no one would see him, he let out the breath he was holding at took a deep one. The gills that had formed on the side of his neck weren't noticeable at first glance, but the fact he was breathing in water was and would cause questions he didn't want to deal with.

Once in a spot clear of plants or creatures, Harry turned on his back and floated, somehow staying completely still.

Potions had been a weird experience. He had sat next to Blaise on the right side of the room facing the Gryffindors. Snape had seemed torn the whole class between overly praising him like he did the other Slytherins and insulting him because of who his father was. In the end he just treated Harry like and average student, a place between his beloved Slytherins and the pest in Gryffindor.

Harry looked at his charmed watch and, seeing his break was almost over, swam to the surface. When he rose out of the water his gills were gone and he swam to the shore where Blaise was resting with Tracey Davis. As he climbed out his shook the water off like a dog, upsetting the other two.

"Ahh! Harry Eagle!" Tracey screamed. Most Slytherins referred to him as an Eagle rather than Potter. Harry guessed it was because a Potter in Slytherin freaked them out a bit more and it made them forget he was the boy-who-lived.

Smirking slightly, Harry put his hand behind his back and started to bend the water in the lake behind him. In the blink of an eye he flung his hand back towards the couple, the water following it and drenching them both.

"Oops. My bad guys."

Blaise glared and was about to retaliate when the sight of a couple of first and second years distracted him.

"Go away you stupid deatheaters! No one wants you here!"

The three sixth years jumped up and ran to the tree where Leaena Malfoy and Belle Zabini were being taunted by three second years from different houses. One of the second years' face was covered in boils and Leaena was holding her left arm where a deep cut had formed. Belle had her wand trained on the second years while standing infront of the other girl.

As they neared them Harry summoned his and Blaise's wands from where their robes were. He threw Blaise his wand as they ran and Blaise immediately picked up speed.

An enraged Blaise got there first and put his wand toward the group, " You lot leave them alone!"

Harry arrived next and picked up a silently crying Leaena before gently pushing Belle behind him. This caught the attention of nearby Gryffindors and seeing Blaise with his wand set at three second years from rival houses, they all shot a series of spells from their position next to the lake. A couple missed Blaise, but a blugening hex hit his arm and as his bone cracked a stunner hit his chest. Tracey arrived and the second years ran away not realizing one of them had fallen.

She awoke Blaise and after hearing Blaise groan as he felt the pain in his arm she dropped down next to him to see what was wrong. Harry watched for a moment before the wiggling in his arms caught his attention. He set down the young Malfoy and leaned down.

"Hey there. Are you alright?"

Instead of answering the girl looked down growing either shy or embarrassed. Harry smiled before taking her arm and healing the cut. Leaena looked up, surprised, and smiled shyly.

Harry got his first good look at her then and was a bit surprised. Instead of the pale, pointed face of the rest of the Malfoy family, a trait they all shared from probably inbreeding, she had a nicely rounded face with high cheekbones and eyelashes that would make any older girl jealous. Her face was pale but not in the sickly way most of her kin had. It reminded Harry more of moonlight. The most surprising thing was her eyes however. The green must have rivaled his own eyes. The only difference was that they were darker, as if the gray from her father's eyes was lurking underneath the brilliant green.

"Her father had an affair," Harry realized silently. All Malfoys were in arranged marriages to other purebloods and since most came from a common ancestor they all looked similar. All the different traits the girl possessed had come from someone outside the usual families. Her mother wasn't a pureblood.

The girl seemed nervous under his gaze and seeing this he stopped observing her and gently smiled. "Better now, Leaena?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed a bit as he helped her up, "Its usually Eagle, but you can just call me Harry."

Leaena smiled before walking over to Belle who hugged her brother and they walked together to the Quidditch pitch where Madame Hooch was watching younger students fly.

"I think we need to get him to the nurse, Harry."

"You think!" Blaise said looking irritated at the fact they were still there. Harry chuckled and went over, putting Blaise's good arm over his shoulder and helping him walk to the Hospital wing.

When they arrived Madame Pomfrey ushered Blaise to a bed and shoved a potion down his throat. Harry turned to Tracey and asked about their Defense Class.

"Well, no good in all of us missing it. You go on ahead. I'll wait with Blaise."

Seeing Harry about to protest, she flicked her long brown hair behind her shoulder and glared at him. "NO. Its your first Defense Class, you might need to learn something. Now hurry up. You're late."

Harry was pushed through the doors and not seeing a way around it, he started to walk to the classroom.

"Not like I'll learn anything new," Harry thought as he lazily looked over a portrait on the wall. A few men playing poker waved him away and he slowly continued. His thoughts then turned to Leaena Malfoy. She looked familiar. Harry was sure he had seen her mother. It must have been in the past year, because although he could remember her features the image of her looked hazy. That meant her mother was either a vampire or someone in a high class that could get into the Delacour party. He went over his memories, but he still couldn't find her face. He stopped pondering as he reached the class doors and took a deep breath before walking in.

Professor Raven looked up from her position in the front and smirked at him. "Nice to see you have joined us Mr. Potter!"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as he sat in the first open seat he saw. Professor Raven looked at him for a second before replying, "Detention next Monday Mr. Potter. Try not to be late to my classes again."

Harry stayed silent as she continued talking about the curses, hexes and advanced dark creatures they would learn about that year. Looking around the classroom, he saw that most of the class was composed of Gryffindors who were sitting on the left and some in the middle and the rest of Slytherins who were stuck on the right. Harry had sat in the middle in his haste to get a seat.

Harry turned and noticed for the first time that he shared the table with Parvati Patil who looked confused at his choice, but wasn't hostile to him.

"You can move if you want," she whispered.

"You don't want me to sit here?"

Parvati's eyes widened and she stuttered out, "No! I just thought most Slytherins hated us."

Harry smiled and added, "That's strange. I heard most Gryffindors hated us."

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Patil! If you were listening you would know that I just asked you all to choose a partner to practice dueling with for the rest of the year, but since you two seem so chummy I'll just put you together myself." Professor Raven directed a glare at them before turning to the rest of the class. "You shall practice with your partners as homework. Every two weeks we'll have a dueling class where you'll fight your partner. We may even have our guest schools join us sometime."

The professor straightened up and looked to the class seriously. "I'm a strong believer of know thy enemy. Because of this we'll have a class on one of the more disgusting dark creatures, Voldermort."

Most of the class shivered and a few shrieked as the clock chimed signaling the end of class. Everyone rushed out of the classroom talking about the new professor. Parvati waved at Harry as she left and Harry stood by his desk. Once everyone else was gone he turned to Professor Raven.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh?"

Professor Raven smiled innocently back, "I don't know what you mean."

Harry rolled his eyes and asked, "Do I really have detention, Vanessa?"

"Yes, I didn't like the look on your face when you walked in. And don't call me Vanessa, its Professor Raven."

Harry snorted this time and replied, "Raven? Couldn't you get a bit more creative than that?"

Vanessa threw a quill at him which he caught. "How did we raise a kid like you? My girls didn't turn out like that."

Harry laughed as he walked to the door. "Bye!"

"Bye, little Leo. Love you, even if you are a bit of a brat."

Smiling he turned back and answered, "Love you too, Master."

* * *

Author's note: 

Sorry I updated later than I usually did. The other schools will arrive in about two chapters in case you were wondering.

Review and tell me what you like and hate.


	10. Arrival

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

The atmosphere in Hogwarts was anxious. It was lunch hour and a day before the Drumstrang and Beauxbaton students would arrive. Many students were lingering at their tables in the Great Hall longer than usual, not wanting to face the wrath of the caretaker Filch or any of the cleaning teachers. Others stayed in their rooms, afraid to linger in the halls. The rest were either in class, the library or outside facing the chilly weather. Though it didn't seem the bravest thing to do, it was the smartest if you valued your housepoints. However one group of people didn't get the message and were stuck sneaking around Hogwarts, avoiding crazed cleaners the best they could. 

"This is all your fault Harry."

Harry kicked Blaise from his position on the floor. Outside the unused classroom on the seventh floor they were in was Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher. She was a strict, short women who was currently in a bad mood at having to help clean like a houself. To come out and give her someone to release her frustrations upon was pure stupidity.

"I didn't realize what was going to happen today! I wouldn't have asked you to practice if I did. All we have to do is get Parvati to the Gryffindor tower and we'll be able to get to our common room."

"Fine!" Blaise stopped looking through the key hole to glare at the Gryffindor. "This is all your fault Patil."

Parvati ignored Blaise and continued to talk to Tracey. The girls were sitting on the dusty desk in the corner of the dark room. The group had been practicing dueling in the Room of Requirement for the last few weeks and had been civil to each other despite their houses. Tracey, Harry and Parvati had become friends, but Blaise was still upset at the idea of being around a rival.

"Blaise be quiet! I think she's leaving."

Blaise dropped to the ground next to Harry and peered under the door. He gave a sigh of relief as the teacher walked off and both boys stood.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Tracey said as they walked out the door. "Its just a bunch of brooding Drumstrang students and stuck up Beauxbaton students coming."

"They're not stuck up," snapped Harry.

"Well maybe if you tell us who the French girl you've been all jittery about is we'd stop talking about it."

Harry shook his head as the group reached the Fat Lady. No one was outside the portrait which they were thankful for. They usually only talked with Parvati when doing homework or practicing, but occasionally they were seen outside or in hallways together and the sight confused a lot of people. Many followed Parvati's example because of her popularity and seeing her socializing with house rivals was strange. It did help though. Harry had seen younger Gryffindor girls shopping with young Slytherin girls in Hogsmead and Vanessa had said a few had been passing notes in her classes.

Parvati waved goodbye and the Slytherins started walking toward the common room as she slipped behind the portrait.

"I don't see why you just don't tell us who it is Harry," Blaise said as they reached the second floor. "We know there's someone. Everytime Tracey says French tart or stuck up French student you get angry at her. By now I'm pretty sure she's just doing it to try to get you to slip up."

"It doesn't work if you let him know that Blaise!"

Harry stayed silent until they were safe in the dungeon's corridors. "It doesn't matter who it is. She probably won't recognize me tomorrow. I haven't spoken to her in a long time."

Tracey sighed as they reached the common room and they gathered around the small fire. "Well she must be pretty if you ignored Chang for her. Do you know how many guys drool over her? Plus you're hanging out with the best looking Gryffindor girl and you haven't done anything about that either."

Harry smiled as bright blue eyes and silvery hair entered his mind. 'Pretty is an understatement.'

"She is," Harry stated after a moment, before pulling his Transfiguration book out of his bag and changing the subject.

A few hours after they arrived safely in the common room the group dispersed for the night. With thoughts of Fleur in his mind, Harry settled in his bed. A small part of him held hope she would know him, but the majority knew that it was unlikely. It had been ten years since she actually knew him and both of them had changed. They might not even be able to get along well anymore. The small part throbbed with objection fell asleep.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes as he looked over the lake. It was the day of the schools arrival and he hadn't slept much the night before. 'Its must be nerves,' he realized. Blue eyes and graceful movements had flitted through his dreams most of the night. The part-veela's impending arrival effected him more than he would have liked to admit. 

"Harry!"

'Just five minutes Parvati,' Harry thought as he shook his head and sat up. "What?"

Parvati frowned and turned to her friend. "You dragged me from lunch for help on Divination homework then you fall asleep on me." She pushed his dream log to him as she said this to prove her point.

Harry nodded as he finished his notes on Parvati's dream. Although he didn't like to admit it out loud, Parvati was alot better at Divination than he was. He suspected she had seer blood in her, but never mentioned it. He inwardly shrugged. If she knew she had seer blood in her she could bring it up herself. He then picked up his own dream evaluation and read what she wrote.

_Dreams of black bats surrounding a white can signify a number of things. In general, bats can represent ones need to let go of old habits or its symbolic to rebirth. One who has endured a drastic change would commonly dream of bats. _

_A white bat usually signifies the death of a family member while black bats signify a personal disaster. Black bats surrounding the white as if to protect could mean someones need to help despite a distressing moment that occurred in their own life recently. _

'Well that's cheerful,' Harry thought as he finished. He had only been studying wizard divination for a month and he already regretted it. Their teacher was obviously a fraud who loved a tragic story more than the truth. 'This type of evaluation is bound to get a good grade,' he thought as he gazed down at the report.

Parvati had finished Divination and was pulling out her Transfiguration as Harry finished reading. Knowing there was nothing to stop him now, he laid back down on the grass before drifting off into a light sleep.

Harry looked around frantically. He was surrounded by a gray mist and everywhere he turned to looked the same. He began to run in desperation and surprisingly he quickly got tired and dropped to his knees.

(Dream)

"Harry."

Harry jumped at the sudden soft voice. In the distance a young women's form appeared and Harry slowly stood up and walked toward it.

"Who are you?"

The women's form slowly came into view and Harry realized it was actually a girl no older than fourteen. Her black hair was pulled back from her face in a pony tail and her hazel eyes looked much older than her outward appearance.

Harry stepped forward, one hand slowly rising as if to see if the girl was real. His hand barely touched her white sleeve before the gray mist disappeared and he found himself next to the Hogwarts lake with the girl sitting beside him.

The girl looked to him and sighed disapprovingly as if he couldn't even see her. She then stood up and stretched, smiled and waved at a point near the lake, and then ran over. Harry saw her run right into the lake before the seen faded into black.

(end dream)

"Harry! Wake up!"

Harry groaned and turned his head to the side, ignoring the girl above him.

"Come on Harry!" Parvati said as she once again shook her friend. Water from her hair dripped onto the young vampire's face and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Parvati stood above him in her shorts and shirt she had on earlier which were wet with water from the lake. She had also 'borrowed' his robes to cover herself with so she wouldn't get that cold. Harry looked at her in annoyance as she ringed more water out of her hair, most of it being soaked up by his robe.

'I swear, all those ditzy Gryffindor rumors must have some truth to them,' he thought as he stood up. Glimpses of his strange dream flashed through his head as the Gryffindor pulled him to the castle, both needing to get ready for the schools' arrival.

* * *

(Evening) 

"Come on Harry we're late!"

Harry stumbled out of the bathroom of their dormitory with his green and silver tie half way down his face and his shirt still unbuttoned. Blaise groaned at seeing the state he was in and dove under his friend's bed to help him get his shoes and robe. When he reemerged with a wrinkled and wet robe Harry had finished with his shirt and was tightening the tie.

"Throw me my robe Blaise."

Blaise looked at the robe in disdain before throwing it back on the floor. "You're better off just wearing that and your jacket. McGonagall would kill you if you showed up in this infront of guest."

Harry nodded absently as he pulled on his shoes. They were supposed to be outside about fifteen minutes ago and although there were plenty of Hogwarts students to lose track of, they had a feeling the professor would notice them being late. Once he had his shoes and had his Slytherin green jacket on the boys took off running towards the Entrance Hall.

Once they reached the Entrance doors the boys stopped and slowly opened them . The other schools had yet to arrive and they could see the students lined up infront of the lake. Crouching low so that they wouldn't be seen, the boys rushed to the back off the group. They spotted Tracey a few rows ahead as they stood behind the seventh years and started to make their way over to her.

'She's going to spot me in this jacket easily,' Harry thought as he shrugged it off his shoulders and held it in his arms. He was a few spaces from Tracey when he accidentally stepped on a seventh years foot.

"Oh, sorry."

The blond Hufflepuff boy smiled reassuringly and shifted over so Harry had an easier path to his group. Harry smiled back and easily slipped in next to Tracey, who giggled as Blaise came up next looking flustered from both the run and getting through the group. Neither noticed Harry didn't seem out of breath and was chuckling with Tracey.

"Students! Students! We are sorry for the wait but the schools should be here in a matter of minuetes. However, we just received a floo from Madame Maxine, the headmistress of Beauxbaton, that there has been a problem with the translator potions. Are there any French speaking students who are willing to help translate for some students for the time being?"

McGonagall's announcement was met with silence. A number of the students spoke French, but none were willing to volunteer either from nervousness or unwillingness to help. Finally at the end of the sixth year row a quiet Gryffindor girl walked out. Seeing her bravery, Harry smiled and followed much to the amazement of other students who weren't aware of him knowing French.

As he stood next to the girl in the front of all the students McGonagall gave a relieved smile and walked over to them. "Thank you Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. There aren't that many students coming so you two plus some of the professors should be enough for the time being. I just need you to walk with the students to the Great Hall and sit with them until Dumbledore's speech is done. Then you shall return to your normal table for the remainder of the feast. Look out for them the next few days also until we have enough potions ready." She stopped and looked frantically to the sky before back at the sixth-years. "You don't know how much this helps. Not many can use translator spells easily and there are simply too many students anyway to preform it on all of them. You'll be rewarded later for your help."

She finished just as the crowd broke into whispers. In the distance a large object was headed straight towards the group of people.

"Its a dragon!"

"Don't be stupid! Its a flying house!"

"Its obviously a Pabumblamic seeking its revenge on the Teddy people who live underneath the lake."

The Granger girl snorted at the fifth-year Ravenclaws answer as the large form moved closer.Once it was nearit was apparent that it was a gigantic carriage pulled by large horses. The ground trembled as it landed and a few students stepped back as the doors opened. A few felt disappointed as a young man simply jumped out but the feeling disappeared as Madame Maxine followed. She was simply the largest women the students had ever seen. She was dressed in black satin, flashy jewelry and had a fur coat wrapped around her large frame. The handsome women looked at the group of students then held her hand out as Dumbledore rushed forward.

"Madame Maxine!" Dumbledore greeted as he kissed her hand. "So wonderful to finally see you after all these years! Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Dumbly-dort," the headmistress replied in a deep voice. "I 'ope you are well?"

"Very fine indeed Madame. Now why don't we get some care for these magnificent beast while you and your students get situated in the Great Hall?"

Madame Maxine nodded and made a gesture to the carriage. The rest of the Beauxbaton students filed out, heads wrapped snuggly in scarves and shivering.

"'ave you made any preparations for our predicament?"

McGonagall stepped forward and quickly explained how they would provide a few translators until they were able to have all the potions prepared. After Madame Maxine nodded approvingly Harry and the girl were told to step forward.

"Pleasure to meet you Madame Maxine," Harry said in French as he bowed down and kissed her large hand. Behind himGranger curtsied polity, but stayed silent.

"Pleasure for me as well I am sure. V'wat are your names?"

"Harry Eagle-Potter, ma'am."

"Hermione Granger, Madame."

There was a stir in the back of the Beauxbaton crowd where a bundle of girls were huddled together, but no one in front noticed.

"Very well. We also 'ave translators of our own. Will my translators please step forward."

A girl with brown eyes immediately stepped forward from her place right next to Madame Maxine and a moment later another with blue eyes came from the back. Both girls had scarves wrapped around their faces and although both were dressed in fine silk robes, the blue eyed one was shivering much more violently and was hugging her arms around herself.

Harry looked at the girl with sympathy but the girl didn't meet his gaze as she had her chin tucked into her neck and eyes cast down on the ground, trying to gain more warmth that she was now missing without her friends surrounding her. Harry looked at her, then his jacket, before stepping forward.

"Here, you can wear this."

The girl jumped at the sudden voice and looked up. Blue eyes widened as they met green and the next thing Harry knew he was being jumped by the French girl.

"'Arry!"

Harry grew confused, but wrapped his arms around the girl anyway as she clung to his neck. His confusion left however as the girl's scarf fell to the ground letting a mane of silvery-blond hair fall down.

"Fleur!"

Harry laughed and lifted her up from the ground causing her the yelp and hug him tighter. Getting the feeling he would suffocate if he continued, he set her back on the ground and pulled her back so he could see her. Although her nose and cheeks were a little red from the cold her face showed relief and happiness and her eyes were bright as if filled with unshed tears.

Harry smiled at the part-veela before letting her go and picking up her scarf. As soon as he finished wrapping it around her neck and put his jacket on her she flung herself onto him again and buried her face into his warm chest.

"Wow. I wonder what happens if I give you gloves and earmuffs too," Harry mumbled against her hair. Fleur laugh was muffled against his chest but Harry could feel it more than hear it.

"Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this!"

Harry felt Fleur tense and move back a bit, but not that far since she didn't know who McGonagall was yelling at. When she saw the professor's gaze on the two of them however, she stepped back to her headmistress and hugged Harry's jacket to herself.

"She's a friend from France Professor. We haven't seen each other in a while," Harry stated, standing up straighter.

McGonagall sniffed and looked at the confident boy to the shivering seventh year and then to Madame Maxine who didn't seem to care about the scene at all. "Very well Mr. Potter, but in the future please save these touching moments for a more private time. Right now we have too much on our schedule.

Harry nodded and Madame Maxine ushered all her students into a straight line. They all looked to McGonagall who motioned for the Beauxbaton school to follow. Harry and Hermione walked next to their professor as they approached the castle. Once it was in sight Harry slowed his pace until he was near the middle of the line where his friend was and moved closer to her so he was easy to hear. Fleur turned and smiled at him before glancing back at the old castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Fleur."

* * *

Author's note: 

Hello there! Thanks to every one who reviewed; my answers to some of them are below. Since I haven't updated in a while I went ahead and put Fleur's arrival in this chapter instead of delaying it. I'll try to update sooner from now on. I also think I need a beta so if you want you can volunteer and email me and explain how to email my stories to you.

Reviews:

Some reviewed about James's portrayal.Remember its Harry's opinion, which can change with enough probing.He drew it from radom stories from different places and clans and has also never met any one from his parents past(Remus and Sirius). Except for the Eagles most vampires aren't even let in school.They just know him as an Auror who had regulary hunted 'dark' creatures. I was going to save it for later but since some seemed concerned about it I went ahead and mentioned it.

Alot seem to think Leaena is Harry's sister. Pretty intresting considering she's about 5 years younger than him. Oh well.

I'm starting to put Character profiles on my profile page. Vanessa Eagle is on it now so you can look there if your confused about her. Hopefully it can help.

review and tell me what you like and hate. see ya.


	11. An invitation

"Oh. My. Gosh," Lavender said to her friend. Parvati nodded excitedly as she looked to the giant carriage. It had landed just a moment ago and now the Headmistress of Beauxbaton was talking to McGonagall. The carriage looked like it was made of ivory trimmed with gold and the reins of the giant horses matched. It was a very elegant display from the French school.

"Look at those outfits, Vati! They're so adorable! And they're silk! Can you imagine wearing those everyday? How lucky! And that color-"

Parvati zoned Lavender out as she watched the exchange between Harry and a girl from Beauxbaton. As the girl suddenly jumped him her scarf fell, letting loose her long silvery hair. Paired with her bright eyes and flawless face, the Gryffindor was immediately reminded of the dancers at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago.

'Thats the mystery girl? She's a Veela!' Parvati's eyes widened as the boys around her started the drool. Curious, she turned around and spotted Blaise near the other Slytherins. Though he wasn't drooling, he was intensely staring at the girl. He must have felt her gaze through the trance however because he turned and locked eyes with her. The affects disappeared as he stuck up his nose and glared before staring straight ahead and putting on a cold mask.

'Slytherins will be Slytherins,' she thought as she turned away. Blaise wasn't her favorite person and she was definitely not his favorite but it was fun to be around him. It was like getting to mess with Malfoy, but easier because Blaise didn't have more of a bite.

'I can't let him know that of course,' she thought as she watched the Beauxbaton students walk off. 'That would seem a bit too Slytherin for a ditzy Gryffindor.'

"-maybe if we put yellow streamers in the common room. If that doesn't convince him nothing will. Right Parvati?"

Hiding her confusion, Parvati smiled brightly and nodded. 'How do you go from Beauxbaton uniforms to decorating the Gryffindor common room in yellow that quickly?'

"Do you think that girl was a Veela?"

Parvati raised her eyebrows, surprised her friend had noticed during her talk. "I think so. Did you see all the guys drooling over her?"

"Yeah," Lavender sighed. "She's so lucky. I guess it would be annoying sometimes though. Did you see Ronald? I thought he was going to drown himself."

Both girls giggled at the gangly red-head who was still red in the face. Parvati hooked her arm with her friend's as their laughter died and both waited for Drumstrang to show. She smiled as her friend started to bob on her heels anxiously and shook her arm slightly to stop her. She was almost as close to Lavender as she was to her twin and she was happy to have two sisters. Even when she started befriending Slytherins, Lavender stuck by her, only asking curious questions that she was known for somehow always sneaking answers out of.

Parvati frowned as the implications of this hit her. 'A Gryffindor girl with a thirst for knowledge that is also sneaky and extremely loyal. That's weird.' She mentally shrugged as the crowd once again broke into whispers from the lake. No point in pondering over the Sorting Hat's choice six years ago.

"Its a boat Parvati!"

A large black mast was know visible over the lake and the rest of the ship was slowly rising with it. Once the whole ship surfaced it began to glide toward the shore and Parvati involuntary shuddered. The black mass neared the shore and the sound of an anchor hitting the water could be heard. A large plank was lowered onto the land and the occupants filed out.

"Oh no! There all as big as those two Slytherin thugs! No hotties!"

Parvati squinted at the Bulgarians as they drew near. "Its just their uniforms Lav."

Lavender put her hand to her heart and sighed, "Thank God!"

Eventually the Drumstrang students stopped and the one who led them stepped forward. The man was short compared to the figures behind him and Parvati guessed he was only an inch or two taller than her. His hair, which was swept into a neat pony tail, was a bright red and seemed more vibrant than any of the Weasley's. His eyes were a bright brown and were easily visible even in the night. He was dressed in blood red fur and had silver trim on his cloak.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

The aged Hogwarts headmaster stepped forward and shook hands with the newcomer.

"Professor Bellents! Wonderful to finally meet you!"

Bellents smiled revealing crooked, yet white, teeth. "The pleasures all mine. I'm terribly sorry I haven't been able to come sooner-"

"Oh! No apologies my dear man! Everything is fine and dandy now!"

Dumbledore stopped as he looked over the students before looking back at Professor Bellents.

"Well, now that everyone is here lets head in and join the Beauxbaton students in the Great Hall!"

Both men turned and started to walk to Hogwarts and the remaining students and professors followed. With their dorm mate already in the Great Hall Lavender pulled Parvati with her at a faster pace to get there. Parvati followed willingly, but faltered in her steps as they got near the Drumstrang students.

"Hey Lavender, isn't that Victor Krum?"

* * *

(French) 

Harry chuckled as Fleur pulled him down onto a Ravenclaw bench in the Great Hall. She hadn't let go of his arm since they had entered Hogwarts and the young women had a surprisingly strong grip, even to a vampire. Hermione settled down across from him with her head down, patiently waiting for everyone else. Harry frowned for a moment at her quietness before catching himself and putting on a blank face.

'Crap! I suddenly get comfortable in a place and I'm constantly putting down my guard! I need to stop! No smiling around just anybody. No frowning when something is wrong. Keep it blank! I can't go showing emotions whenever I want-'

At that moment Fleur turned and gave a brilliant smile at him and he automatically grinned back. Her smile brightened even more and she squeezed his hand before turning back to the girl who was trying to get her attention.

'Dammit. How can you not smile at that girl?'

"Harry?"

Harry turned once again to Fleur who was finally being left alone.

"Yes Fleur?"

"I was just wondering...where did you go?"

Harry looked around the table to see if anyone was listening. Most of the French students were talking amongst themselves about the castle and across from him Hermione was talking quietly to a girl about how the Beauxbaton school was. Still a bit worried about talking about his training in the open, Harry told her they would talk about it later before asking about Gabrielle.

"I got to see her right before I left for school. She's so adorable."

Fleur reached inside Harry's jacket and pulled out a locket. After gently opening it she leaned forward so Harry could see it. Inside was a picture of Fleur and her sister next to a fire place in Fleur's home. Gabrielle was even smaller than Fleur had been when she was seven but other than that they seemed identical. The young girl was dancing around the room, flitting in and out of the camera. Once she noticed someone was taking a picture, however, she hid behind a laughing Fleur's skirt.

"She's seems a bit shy," Fleur pointed out as she leaned back. "But once you get to know her she's extremely feisty. I'm pretty she sure she acts like an shy, innocent little girl to get what she wants from people who don't know her."

Fleur smiled teasingly as she dropped the locket back down her robes. "Obviously my sister."

Harry laughed as the doors opened and the rest of the students came in. The professors who had still been outside passed in front of Harry and Professor Raven winked at the pair as they did.

"Vanessa's a professor here?"

Harry coughed and nodded quickly as he glanced at Hermione who had looked curiously at them. 'Good thing she didn't call her Ms. Eagle.'

Last of those entering were the headmasters and headmistress of the schools. The Beauxbaton students around Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet as Madame Maxine entered and several Hogwarts students laughed. Harry sent a glare at the ones he saw that shut them up, but the French students didn't seem to care about them and didn't sit until their headmistress did.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and guest." Dumbledore's eyes swept over the Ravenclaw and Slytherin table where the foreign schools were. "I hope your stay at Hogwarts will be enjoyable and comfortable."

Fleur gave a small laugh while covering her mouth to try to muffle it at the statement.Harry shushed her while hiding his own smirk. Next to the descriptions of the classy Beauxbaton grounds and buildings he had heard, Hogwarts was probably like a large, crude shack to them.

"Please enjoy your food and refreshments and the tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast."

Dumbledore sat down and the students immediately started talking excitedly. After translating to the French speaking students what Dumbledore said Harry and Hermione reluctantly went back to their house tables, Hermione sitting next to Parvati and Harry to Blaise.

As soon as he sat Tracey somehow appeared at his side. Blaise stopped his conversation with a Drumstrang student and closed in on Harry's other side giving him an annoyed glare.

(English)

"You know that your girl is a part-Veela right?"

Harry furrowed his brow and looked at the boy next to him.

"Really Blaise? I hadn't noticed. How ever did you come to that conclusion?" Harry said as he stared pointedly at a group of boys who's eyes were wide as saucers and glued to Fleur.

Blaise put on a look of mock-hurt and shrugged before snorting and turning back to his food. "Just saying." Harry's gaze lingered on the boy for a second. It seemed like Blaise wanted to say something else, but was refraining from doing so.

Tracey continued to eye Harry on his other side, bringing his attention back to her. "Any one else would gloat that they had been near a Veela. Yet you don't mention that you were friends with a part-one. Whats the deal?"

Harry ignored the girl as he piled more food onto his plate. The new French delicacies reminded Harry of his time in the Delacour mansion where Ms. Delacour visibly paled at the idea of any thing other.

'That isn't the only thing she disapproves of,' Harry thought as he frowned.

Fleur's Veela family, with the exception of her sister and grandmother, hated the Vampire community. Centuries ago, vampires, who had been sexually charged creatures until they evolved more and their blood became tainted with other creatures more often, captured young Veela for their 'needs', often killing them when they were no longer needed. In return Veela took random vampires and put them in strong cages. They then either put the cage in the sun's rays to let them burn or drove them insane by standing just out of the caged vampire's reach and turning on their charm full blast for long periods of time. The fighting went on, neither side winning by the time they finally stopped. Many were killed, leaving both races much smaller than they had initially been and a rivalry was set in stone.

Harry turned his gaze to the French girl, 'They have good reason to hate us. I'm surprised openly fighting actually stopped between our races. But why doesn't her grandmother hold the grudge?'

"Harry! I'm talking to you."

Looking up he saw Tracey was still there, obviously mad at being ignored. Harry just smirked and went back to eating. Tracey took the hint that time and left him alone.

The young vampire poked at his food glumly, thoughts of the quiet war swirling around in his head. The Saedicio clan was one of the last clans that had stopped capturing Veelas right before the Brutince clan. They had the highest count of natural born vampires making them have the most ancient vampire tendencies. They were also one of the most powerful and darkest clan. They were still extremely harsh, preying on humans whenever they felt the need.

'They passed the level of Voldermort back then.' Harry winced as he realized they had actually mellowed out. 'Despite their behavior the Anguigena clan has allied with them for thousands of years, before and through the Veela war. What does that make us in the war?'

"Who would have thought the headmaster of Drumstrang was a bit of a Hufflepuff?"

Harry looked up to the head table at Blaise's question. Headmaster Bellents was talking merrily to Professor Snape, who was gritting his teeth and stabbing at his food.

"That is strange," Harry answered. "I guess their ministry appointed someone like that because of the whole Karkaroff deal. Getting an obvious light wizard to replace the deatheater."

"He is actually very skilled in the dark arts."

Harry and Blaise looked up to find Victor Krum seated in front of them. Blaise looked surprised at having one of the world's best Quidditch players talking to him, but stopped himself from gawking. Tracey, however, quickly slid back next to Harry, running into him and making him ram shoulders with Blaise. Harry glared at her then nodded respectively to Krum.

"So is that just an act or is he always like that?"

Krum frowned for a moment, as if searching for a proper answer. "I don't believe it is an act, unless he is trying to fool everyone. However, ven he fights, he is a completely different person. He is perfectly suited to lead our school. Very charming towards vorried parents and officials, but powerful enough to hold his own in Drumstrang."

Harry and Blaise nodded and Tracey followed their lead though Harry was pretty sure she hadn't registered a word the Quidditch star said.

The three boys talked for the rest of the feast stopping when Dumbledore introduced the Goblet of Fire. Harry then went to the Ravenclaw table to help translate and Krum went back to his own schoolmates, leaving a starstruck Tracey with Blaise. Harry didn't get much of a chance to talk to Fleur again, but she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as the students were sent out of the Great Hall, which resulted in many whispers and glares.

Blaise snickered once the two boys were in the dungeons and Harry smacked him in the back of the head. He had been getting increasingly irritated during dinner at the boys gawking at Fleur in the Great Hall and now that Fleur was absent his mood wasn't improving much. He knew that it would happen once she would get to Hogwarts, but that hadn't stopped him from still feeling protective of her.

"If your done daydreaming about the Veela you can help me with Professor Raven's essay, Harry."

Harry once again hit Blaise before sitting across from him in the common room.

'I'll need to visit her soon,' Harry thought as he turned to the chapter on unforgivable curses. 'She seemed pretty distracted in dinner too.'

* * *

"Vanessa!" 

Harry walked into his clan master's room without knocking and collapsed onto the small green sofa it held. He stared at the Slytherin decorated room for another moment before calling out again.

"O, Professor!"

"Will you shut up!"

"Good morning to you too, Vanessa," Harry said as he saw his disgruntled teacher walking through the door to her room. Her hair was still messy and it seemed like Harry had woke her up a little earlier than she had planned to get up on a Saturday. Vanessa mumbled under her breath as she walked to the desk in the corner and sorted through the letters that had appeared on top of it.

"Why aren't you out playing with your little friend from Beauxbaton?"

Harry frowned at her choice of words but answered anyway, "They still have to continue classes on the carriage. There are dozens of enlargement charms in there. Its actually as big as a large boarding house."

The woman didn't answer and Harry turned to see her reading a letter with a frown on her face.

"What did the twins do?"

Vanessa gave a small laugh and shook her head, "Actually nothing. There's been a few attacks on a couple of muggles and there are rumors going around that its Vampires doing it."

"Couldn't it be? The Saedicio clan always feeds from muggles. Maybe two different clans started to accidentally hunt in the same area causing an increase in noticeable deaths."

Vanessa shook her head, "No, it can't be us. A muggle saw the attacker at night drinking the victims blood from the floor. Thats where the Vampire rumor started. However, whatever is attacking is eating as much of its victims as it can, not just drinking the blood."

Harry frowned and walked over to the desk next to Vanessa. "Well thats disturbing," he said as he rifled through the rest of her mail.

"Very. I just hope none of the higher ranking Ministry of Magic officials find out too much about it. Some of them will jump at any chance they have to legalize vampire hunters again. I'll send a few of us out to keep watch over the area where the attacks regularly are. It might just be some sicko muggle. You know how strange some humans can be. At least demons and monsters have purposes."

Vanessa went over to the couch where Harry was once again sitting, reading one of her letters.

"Who said you could read my mail?"

"Who said I couldn't?"

"The law. Give me that."

Harry handed over the letter smiling and watched as Vanessa's eyes widened as she read. Once she was done she handed the letter back to him and sat down.

"Its about time, huh?"

Harry laughed and nodded before turning back to the gold lettering on the invitation.

_You are invited to the engagment party of Kylen Eagle and Anastasia Athens..._


	12. Obsession

"Arry!"

Harry looked up from his vicious Care of Magical Creatures book to see his old friend jogging to him. He admired the view for a moment, then quickly shook his head to dispel any thoughts and opened his arms as she reached him.

"Zere you are! I 'ave been looking all over!" Fleur exclaimed as she wrapped her right arm around his stomach and began to walk with him.

"Well for one it looks as though you've been swimming, not looking for poor old me," Harry said as he reached over and flicked a strand of silvery hair onto her nose. Fleur pouted and shook her head quickly causing water fly onto Harry.

"Hey!"

Fleur smiled then triggered her charm. Harry inhaled quickly as it hit him and watched as the moisture in her hair disappeared to leave it back in its silky state. Fleur flipped her hair over her shoulder as the charm faded and readjusted her grip on Harry. They quickly found themselves out of the castle and in the courtyard where only a few Beauxbaton and Drumstrang students lingered, done with their classes.

"You didn't have to do that you know. You still looked pretty."

"Zank you, Harry," Fleur said as she sat on a stone bench. Harry sat next to her, leaning against the stone column behind them and putting his book on the floor, thoughts of going to class abandoned.

"I was looking for you, zough," she continued. "I unfortunately walked under a floating balloon full of water when asking one of the students in yellow if zey 'ad seen you. It, of course, dropped. I suppose I should have noticed it but we do not usually 'ave people playing pranks at our school."

"I forgot how proper all you Beauxbaton students are. Are we English men corrupting you?"

Fleur gave an exaggerated pout and sniffed, "I am afraid you will. Next zing you know all of our proper Frenchmen will be walking around wiz brilliant smiles, gorgeous green eyes, and will be going around saving damsels in distress. Ze nerve."

"That would be horrible, huh?"

Fleur sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I suppose I could live wiz zat."

Harry laughed lightly and ran one of his hands through her hair. He saw a flash of color through the window where he believed Vanessa's office to be out of the corner of his eye and, sighing, he picked up the Monster Book of Monsters edition 4 from the floor.

"I better go," he said as he stood. "Don't want Vanessa catching me skipping classes after I bugged her to let me come here."

Fleur smiled and waved goodbye as he began to walk down the trail and Harry lost sight of her as a group of Beauxbaton students once again surrounded her.

* * *

"All righ' gather round!" 

Harry arrived to his class just as Hagrid disappeared to the pen at the back of his shack. Harry sighed on relief as he jogged up behind a cluster of Ravenclaw girls.

"Hi, Harry."

Harry smiled back at the pretty Ravenclaw that addressed him. She in turn giggled and started whispering furiously to her friends.

"Who knew you were such a tease, Harry."

"Hello to you too, Tracey."

Tracey came to his side as they reached the large pen then instantly moved behind him. Harry looked at the creature in the pen and realized why.

"Now this here is a nogtail, class," Hagrid exclaimed indicating the demon in the pen. Harry looked at the pig-like creature in distaste. If it had been laying down and you simply glanced at it you would have seen nothing wrong with it. But the creature was awake and roaming the pen revealing itself. The nogtails body was small and its abnormally long legs made it reach to at least Harry's stomach. Its black, slit-like eyes and stubby tail ruined its piggish image further.

"Now can anyone 'ell me wha' a nogtail does?"

After a moment Daphne Greengrass answered, "Nogtails bring curses to farms that they sneak into by suckling on a mother pig for long periods of time."

"Righ'! Now does anyone know how to remove one?"

"You remove them by having a pure white dog chase them off the property."

"Very good, Ms.Patil. Five points to Ravenclaw."

Hagrid stepped over the pen wall carrying a young white pup and another larger one jumped in afterwards.

"Now these here are albino bloodhounds bred jus' for this occasion," Hagrid bellowed as he set the pup on the ground. The nogtail immediately went to the opposite side of the pen followed by the dogs who herded it other way.

"This here is one of the less dangerous dark creatures we'll be studying 'is term. We'll get to more of tha creatures with more bite later."

"Are you saying your actually going to be bringing dark creatures here?" Draco Malfoy asked from the back.

"Well o' course! What else would we do?"

Malfoy paled a bit and started to mutter to his cronies.

"Now I want a foot long essay on the lesser of dark creatures by our next class. Now off wit' ya."

Harry found Blaise as the class dispersed and they both headed back to the castle.

"This is going to be a train wreck, Potter."

"How much so?"

"I'd wager about twenty kids in the hospital wing, at least five with damage in unmentionable places, nine law suits against the big oaf, five forest fires, two burnings of his shack, and ten classes dismissed early because of uncontrollable creatures. Of course, only dismissed after at least one students is hurt."

"I'd put about a hundred galleons on that," Draco drawled as he appeared on Harry's other side.

"Did you see that thing? It was bloody disgusting! My uncle would probably have a heart attack if he ever got near one."

"You mean Leaena's dad?" Harry asked as they entered the dungeon corridor.

"Yes, Uncle Marcell. He's a little short of a full cauldron if you know what I mean. He's absolutely obsessed with beauty. He actually passed up his inheritance of the Malfoy mansion because it wasn't up to his standards. Built a bloody palace on top of a mountain."

Harry said the password to the common room entrance as they reached the wall. The boys filed in and approached the table in the corner of the room. Harry reached over and lit the candle and the three dumped their work onto the table.

"How did Leaena turn out that well living with that," Blaise asked.

"That well?" Draco snorted as he pulled out his Transfiguration homework. "She's no angel, but I guess that she didn't turn out as vain as her father because of her mom and siblings."

"More Malfoys?" Blaise sighed in a disappointedly.

Draco glared at Blaise before continuing, "I'm going to forget that comment for your sake."

"Gee, thanks."

"Yes, there are more Malfoys you wanker. I've only met three of them though. One, named Manelin, goes to Drumstrang. I think he's in his fifth year."

"What about the others?"

Draco frowned, as if irked by the question. "Well I haven't actually met one of them, but I've seen him briefly."

"Where?"

"On a quick business visit with my father to my uncle's house. I was told to stay in the foyer while they talked. A boy a little younger than me came in from outside just as they left. As soon as he saw me he went right back out which was pretty stupid considering how cold it is up there. Leaena came in later and told me it was one of her older brothers after I described him."

"What school does he go to?" asked Harry as he finished checking over his Potions essay.

"I'm not sure he even goes. He looks the same age as Manelin, but we went during the holidays and Leaena said they all stay in school until the summer. Maybe he's just home schooled. He and Manelin could be twins though. They kind of look alike."

"How don't they look alike?"

"Frankly, Manelin looks much better. Both look like they're part Persian I think, but the boy I saw was a lot skinnier and wasn't that good looking. Manelin on the other hand could probably make his way into Witch Weekly if he were to get more popular."

"Is that jealousy in your voice, Draco?"

"Shut up, Blaise."

"What about the other, Malfoy?" Harry intervened.

"Ilona Platt. She was married off a few years ago."

"Ilona Platt!" Blaise exclaimed. "She's bloody gorgeous! I saw her at that ministry ball. Your uncle must have adored her."

"I'm sure he did. She graduated first in her class at Beauxbaton and was spoiled rotten. I'm sure if Leaena grows up to look like we think she will she'll get it even better. Like I said, Uncle Marcell loves beauty and if that means favoring his better looking kids then he has no qualms about it."

"That's a little sick isn't it," Harry muttered.

"I don't think he neglects them or anything. Just that he doesn't favor some of the others."

"Still seems pretty bad to me," Harry repeated as he stood up. "Come on we have Defense in a bit."

* * *

"Wands out, class. Time for some practice duels," Vanessa said cheerfully as the class started. The tables vanished as everyone stood with their partners and spread out. 

Harry positioned himself across from Parvati and out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaise do the same to Tracey.

"Bow to your partner!"

Parvati bowed, groaning as her hair got into her face. Harry bowed back as she quickly put it into a ponytail.

"Begin!"

Parvati threw a stunner at Harry followed by a blinding hex which he easily sidestepped. Practicing with Parvati the past couple weeks had let him figure out how she dueled. The first thing he learned was that she had a strange sixth sense about where her opponents were. Even Harry was a little jealous about it. It was almost as if she had eyes in the back of her head. It was useless to try and sneak up behind her.

Another thing about her was that although skinny, Parvati wasn't that athletic. She'd rather block everything that goes her way rather than roll or run out of the way.

Harry blocked another stunner then sent two tripping hex right back. The second broke her shield and hit her making her stumble back. Harry rushed forward at that point, weaving around a curse she sent getting up.

The most obvious thing he learned though, was that Parvati couldn't help but go back to her old thirteen year old ways sometimes.

"Accio."

Parvati's ribbon flew to Harry, making her hair whip around her face.

"Hey!" the Gryffindor exclaimed, her hand immediately moving up to sweep her hair back in place. Harry's silent stunner hit the distracted girl followed by his 'wingardium leviosa' so she wouldn't hit the floor.

Harry walked over and stood next to her. He was beginning to miss actual fights. Here he had to hold back everyday and it was seriously getting on his nerves. 'Maybe I'll go and see the Saedicio clan during break.'

"Let me down, Harry!"

Parvati swatted the Slytherin's arm and Harry laughed as he realized that although his weak stunner had faded off his other curse held strong.

"It is not funny, Harry. Let me down!"

Harry canceled the spell letting her land on her feet. She huffed angrily once she was down at her lost, then crossed her arms and watched the rest of the duels. Harry held back a smile at her attitude. She did the same thing every time she lost a duel and would forget about it about ten minuets later. It never failed to amuse Blaise and him.

"Finding your opponents weakness is one of the most important points of dueling," Vanessa told the class after everyone was done.

"Now you had _weeks _to find your partners weaknesses and some of you still don't realize exactly what they are and how to work them best your advantage. During the tournament you will not have the chance to take your time finding them. Next time we have a practice class I want you to look at your fellow classmates when your done. What spell do they use the most? How do they fall? Knowing the answers will be a huge help if you ever have to go up against them."

The grandfather clock in the corner chimed, signaling the end of class. Harry stayed behind as every filed out and sat at her desk once the last student was gone.

Vanessa moved the last of the desk back in place and canceled the spell that had enlarged the room, which made the walls actually move in. She then pushed Harry out of her chair and pulled out a wine bottle from under her desk.

"Won't you get in trouble if a student finds that?"

The vampire shook her head as she poured a glass of the thick red liquid. "There are protection spells around my desk. No one can get into what I don't want them to. Dumbledore knows what's really in here anyway so it wouldn't be a problem. Do you want some?"

Harry nodded, before he quickly grabbed the bottle and gulped some of it down.

"For the love of Merlin, Harry, use a glass! Electra must have had a bad influence on you."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled absently, his fangs barely visible as he spoke. "I didn't have time to get any blood from the kitchen this morning and I didn't have any yesterday."

"Harry! You know you're supposed to have a cup everyday!"

"I know. I haven't been using that much energy though so there really wasn't a need. I guess my body is conditioned to only really need blood when I'm exhausted."

Vanessa took the bottle of blood from his hands and replaced it with her goblet. "I suppose that makes since. But I still want you try to drink everyday."

"Alright Vanessa." Harry drained the goblet and got up. "I've sure missed this kind of blood. All the kitchen has is cattle and pig."

"You shouldn't be craving for human blood, Harry."

"I wasn't, just something different. Maybe I should try the Forbidden Forest sometime."

As he reached the door Vanessa called out to him.

"I saw you outside today, Harry."

Harry bit his lip and turned "I did go to class, I was just a little late."

"It isn't that, Harry. It's the Delacour girl."

"What about her?" Harry asked defensively.

"You need to be careful. I don't think you see how angry Veela families still are. Some of them make her mother look like a saint in comparison. If they find out a vampire is friends with someone of her heritage..," Vanessa trailed off.

"They won't find out."

"You don't know that, Harry! Some Veela are simply not to be trusted-"

"Are you trying to say Fleur would sell me out!"

"I'm trying to say you should watch your back around her family! We put up with each other at their banquets because its good for business and shakes off suspicions of other families. Except for that girl's grandmother they all hate us."

"Fleur doesn't."

"She doesn't know what you are! What do you think will happen when she does? That she'll just laugh it off? No! She'll freak out then owl her mother asking what the hell is going on. And when her mother finds out...you won't be able to get any where near that girl and you _will _get attacked. Veelas are not creatures you want to get angry."

Harry sighed and fingered the Eagle ring on his his hand. "Vanessa, don't make this a one-sided thing. I know you are much older than you look. You've been the leader of our clan for a long, long time. You're a Slytherin. I know if you wanted to mend some fences, you're ambitious enough to do it. They aren't the only ones holding grudges."

Harry turned and opened the door and spoke without looking at her. "No matter how he died, we both know what Damien would have wanted." With that said, he left.

* * *

Well...sorry for the long wait and sorry for the crappy chapter you ended up with. The next will definintly be better and hopefully will come out much faster now that I'm out of school. Thanks for the reviews. 


	13. Goblet of Fire

"You do realize that all of you take longer than a woman to get ready, right?" Tracey groaned as she sat on Blaise's bed. The feast would start in fifteen minutes and Blaise, Draco, and Harry were each in front of their bedside mirrors fixing themselves up.

"Just because you had a two hour head start doesn't mean we take long," Blaise muttered as he ran a brush over his short black hair. Draco hummed in agreement and both turned to Harry expectantly.

Harry snorted and shrugged, "I was in the library and lost track of time. I have a real excuse. Don't drag me into this."

Malfoy scowled and applied more gel to his hair, making sure a strand wasn't out of place. "Well, unlike you two, Blaise and I _are_ old enough to enter the tournament and if we get chosen we are going to look good. We can't have a Slytherin champion looking like a Weasley spawn."

"You mean Hogwarts champion," Harry corrected as he pulled his robe on over his muggle uniform. He then walked across the room to Draco and picked up the container of gel.

"I suppose," Draco answered as he sneered and swiped his hand at Harry, receiving a punch on the arm for his effort.

"You have enough crap in your hair already, Malfoy." Harry smirked and ran gel covered fingers through his hair making it a bit messy then threw the container back.

"Will you guys stop bickering and hurry up."

"Well, I'm ready," Harry stated as he opened the door.

Blaise brushed a piece of invisible lent of his shoulder and followed.

"Malfoy?"

"I'm coming." He spent a moment more in the mirror then got out after Tracey.

The four entered the Great Hall with just enough time to eat a quick dinner before the Goblet of Fire was once again set out. The lights in the Hall were extinguished, leaving only the stars on the ceiling and the flames from the goblet to see from.

"It should be but a minute before the Goblet is ready ," Dumbledore announced as he put himself in front of it. "Once the champion's name has been called they will walk up and go to the next chamber." He pointed to the door behind the staff table. "There you will receive your instructions."

The Goblet began to shoot out sparks as he finished. Everyone tensed up as he hovered over the wooden cup. Suddenly a piece of tattered parchment shot out and was quickly snatched out of the air by Dumbledore.

"The champion for Drumstrang will be...Victor Krum."

The students broke into applause for the Quidditch star as he shuffled to the staff table and disappeared through the door.

The Goblet repeated its previous actions and another piece of parchment soon shot out.

"The champion for the school of Beauxbaton will be Fleur Delacour."

The Hall once again broke out into applause with the exception of a few of the Beauxbaton girls who were sobbing.

A few moments after the beauty was gone the Goblet began shooting sparks for the third time. All the Hogwarts students seemed to hold their breath as Dumbledore snatched the final piece of parchment from the air.

"The Hogwarts champion will be...Cedric Diggory!"

"A Hufflepuff!" Draco exclaimed in disgust. Most of the Slytherin table seemed to share his opinion, but the cheering from the Hufflepuff table made up for their lack of response as the blond young man strode to the front.

"This is a disgrace to Hogwarts!" Draco exclaimed quietly as Dumbledore continued to talk. "How the hell was a bloody Hufflepuff chosen?"

"Malfoy-"

"He must have had someone tamper with the cup. There is no way a Hufflepuff could be better than-"

"Malfoy, look at the Goblet!"

Draco scowled, but reluctantly stopped at Harry's demand and looked back up to the front. It was once again emitting sparks and the headmaster had stopped talking and was looking at it, seemingly baffled. A piece of parchment shot into the air and Dumbledore caught it without much thought, then held it up to his face to read.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry looked at the headmaster in confusion. He wasn't even old enough to compete. Plus there was already a Hogwarts champion. How could another be called?

"Harry Potter."

Blaise nudged him from his side. "Get up there, Harry."

Harry stood up and began to walk to the front, looking around at the rest of the students' expressions. The Hufflepuffs and most of the Gryffindors looked outraged, which was expected. The Ravenclaws looked confused, which was a rare sight to see. Most of the Slytherins were smirking at the Hufflepuffs, although there were a few that looked irritated. As he neared the doors he took a look at the teachers. He was surprised to see Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch there also, who he hadn't been able to spot before the lights had gone out. Ludo Bagman looked excited and Crouch looked upset. All the teachers looked angry, including Vanessa, but Harry wasn't sure if the anger was directed at him or not.

The young vampireentered the antechamber and silently closed the door behind him. The three other champions were staring into the fire, oblivious to his presence. Fleur sat in a red chair, Diggory stood a few feet away with his hands behind his back, and Krum stood hunched over apart from the two. Harry walked over and stood behind Fleur's chair, giving a polite nod to Krum who was first to notice him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not quite sure myself," Harry answered, causing Fleur to jump because of the sudden voice above her.

The four watched the fire silently for a while until the door was flung open and the headmasters plus Snape, McGonagall and Vanessa strode in.

"Vis is an outrage, Albus!" Madame Maxine as she stomped across the room and stood next to Fleur.

"I'm afraid I must agree," Headmaster Bellents said as he too stood next to his champion. "This is a major violation of the rules, Hogwarts having two champions. Someone has obviously tampered with the cup."

"It appears so," Dumbledore stated calmly.

Snape stepped forward and settled black eyes onto Harry. Harry frowned as he saw a hint of hatred in his eyes.

"There is no use dancing around it," the Potions professor drawled. "It was clearly Potter that did it. He would have to tamper with the cup to get his name in in the first place. He's only sixteen."

"What!" Harry exclaimed as he and Vanessa glared at the man.

"Don't play innocent. Even if not everyone realizes it, you are just sixteen and therefor too young to compete."

"How could a sixteen year old tamper with something that powerful?" Vanessa countered, forgetting that if he tried Harry probably _could_ tamper with the Goblet enough to enter his name.

Harry watched the his professors and the headmasters and headmistress argue in confusion. How did his name end up in the cup? He hadn't asked anyone to enter it and he certainly didn't enter it himself. And why was Snape suddenly acting like he hated him? They didn't have any problems before.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked to Vanessa. He noticed her eyes were slowly becoming icier and quickly moved forward to get between her and Snape.

"Look, I know haw it looks, Professor, but I did not enter my name into that Goblet, nor did I ask anyone to." He turned his gaze from Snape to Dumbledore. "I had nothing to do with this."

Dumbledore nodded to him then turned Madame Maxine and Professor Bellents. Before he could say anything Ludo Bagman came through the door and immediately went to Harry followed by Barty Crouch.

"Mr. Potter! So nice to meet you! Oh, we're probably going to have to upgrade the challenges with you being a champion! Could you imagine the boy-who-lived having a problem with a few simple tasks? Of course not! I-"

"Ludo, surely you're not actually having this child compete," Snape cut in.

Bagman stopped shaking Harry's hand and turned towards the potions professor with a confused expression. "Of course he's going to compete. Don't you know anything about the Goblet of Fire? Once your name is dropped in there you've signed a contract. There is no backing out once it's in."

"I know that!" Snape snapped. "And I also know that its supposed to pick only one champion per school."

"Actually, Severus, it can pick any number of students from a school as long as all the headmasters and headmistresses involved allow it." Crouch said. "A few centuries ago the Goblet had constantly been used for tournaments within single schools, picking the strongest of its students and pitting them against each other for entertainment."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Bagman gleefully. "The charms on the cup must have been malfunctioning so it chose two Hogwarts champions. They both must compete."

"But ve boy is underage, he still broke ve rules," bellowed Madame Maxine whose grip tightened on an uncomfortable looking Fleur's shoulder.

"Oh, come on! It's Harry Potter! I'm sure he wouldn't break any rules like that. It was probably an older fan whoput his name in because they wanted to see him compete. I mean, who wouldn't want to see the mythical boy-who-lived battle the dangers of the Tri-Wizard tournament?"

When no one bothered to answer Dumbledore stepped into the middle of the room and looked at Harry. "It seems we have no choice but to let you compete Mr. Potter. I just hope you realize the danger involved in this tournament. No one would want you to get hurt."

"I'm sure I'll do okay."

"Well then," Dumbledore turned to address everyone. "I'm sure we all need a good nights rest after all this excitement" But first I believe these champions need to learn about their first task. Mr. Crouch?"

Barty Crouch cleared his throat and stepped forward. "The first task is to test your daring," he said to Victor, Fleur, Cedric, and Harry. "Therefor you will not know what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality. You are not allowed to seek any help from your teachers. You shall enter the first task with only your wand and will receive information to the second when you are done. You are to be excused from all final exams due to the demanding nature of the tournament."

Dumbledore clasped is hands together and looked to the four students once he finished. "Well I'm sure you all want to go and celebrate with your friends and houses. Just don't leave a mess to big for the house elves to clean up."

The four left the room together and stood still in the Great Hall for a moment looking at their competition. Harry caught Krum's eye and Krum shrugged disinterestedly at his questioning gaze. He didn't care that he was chosen. He did the same to Diggory and was met with an uncertain half-shrug. He didn't bother to do the same to Fleur as she was standing at his side close enough so he knew she didn't think he had done anything wrong.

Victor was first to turn and walk to the doors followed by the other three. They split as they reached the Entrance Hall, Fleur and Krum going outside to their carriage and ship, Diggory going down a staircase to the right of the main ones and Harry to the dungeons.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought as he walked through countless corridors. 'Something as powerful as the Goblet of Fire doesn't 'malfunction' that easily. Dumbledore must know that. Someone must want me to get hurt competing and they don't have the guts to do it themselves. Wait, that can't be it. If they're skilled enough to tamper with the cup they should be strong enough to give me a decent fight.' He groaned in frustration as he entered the common room.

To his surprise most of the house was in there. The Slytherin common room was quite large and filled with elegant, green couches and armchairs, tables, bookcases, and two fireplaces. It was odd to see it actually almost filled as Harry figured Salazar Slytherin designed it that way so his students could have their own space.

"Nice job, Eagle."

"Make sure you destroy the others."

"Good luck."

"Better not screw up."

"Show em' how Slytherins play."

Harry squeezed through the crowd of his house mates, nodding to the ones who addressed him. He found an empty seat on a couch not to far away from him and settled down there.

"Potter."

Harry looked at the dark haired boy on the couch across from him just as a large weight settled down on of his own. To his side he saw a large seventh year boy had taken the seat next to him.

"Yes?"

The boy across from him gave a small smile, then held out his hand. "Adrian Pucey. Seventh year, Slytherin chaser. You can call me Adrian."

"Pleasure," Harry responded as he took his hand.

"I'm sure. That there is Carter Warrington. Just call him Warrington. Also seventh year, Slytherin chaser. And this," he continued as a girl with dark red hair sat next to him, "Is Daphne Greengrass. Sixth year...and off-limits. So don't bother calling her anything."

"Alright," Harry said slowly. 'What does this guy want?'

"Nice job getting yourself into the tournament. I just wanted to offer you an olive branch on behalf of most of the seventh years. We talked about it while you were gone and decided although you are a sixth year, shouldn't even be in the tournament, and you are _Harry Potter_," He sneered at his name. "You are a Slytherin and Slytherins **do not lose**. We'll take care of the Krum, the little French girl, and that muggle-loving Hufflepuff. You just make sure you can live through the bloody task."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and looked coldly at the smirking man in front of him.

"I think I'll do fine on my own."

Adrian's eyebrows furrowed, "It doesn't matter what you _think_ you can do. Unless you know that you can drive your opponents into the ground we're going to make sure you don't embarrass our house."

"Look," Harry growled, standing up. "I don't need a bunch of thugs help to win a this. I'll do just fine without you."

Adrian's jaw clenched as he too stood up, followed by his companions. "Very well. But if you mess up in the first task we will resort to other measures whether you want us to or not."

The three turned and walked off to their respective dorms, Daphne turning and giving him a grin before disappearing around the bend of the stairs.

'What an arse,' Harry thought as he went to his own dorms, not feeling a need to stay in the common room.

All of his dorm mates were in there when he arrived. There was room for all six of them in the dorm with lights over each of their beds. He sat down heavily on his own and rubbed his head. 'I had come to Hogwarts to have a normal year. Not to enter the bloody Tri-Wizard tournament.' He pulled his curtains closed and turned onto his stomach. 'I don't need another damn year of training. I've been at it since I was six years old. I'm tired of it."

"You alright, Harry?"

Harry turned onto his side and opened his curtains enough to see Blaise laying down on the bed next to his with a book resting on his chest.

"I'm fine."

Blaise nodded and raised his book to his face for moment, before setting it down again.

"You were training when you were missing, right?" he said in a hushed tone. Harry simply hummed in response. "I hope you were," The corner of Blaise's mouth twitched. "Because if I lose all that money betting on you I'll have to kick you arse and that would probably mess up the whole buddy thing we have."

Harry snorted and pulled his curtains closed. 'I suppose it isn't that bad. No training schedules, no moving somewhere new every few months, and it's easy to get blood. And I do have Fleur, Blaise, Parvati, and Tracey. It could be worse.'

"Nox."

The light over Harry dimmed and he took of his robes, shoes and shirt. He slid under the sheets and pulled them close around himself. He squeezed his eyes shut.

He knew it could be a lot worse.


	14. Author's note

Author's note:

Altered Destiny is officially Abandoned. Thank you so much for both the support and taking time review, but this story's Super!Harry and the utter lack of conflict I set up has driven me to be utterly bored writing it. I'm just starting to write up an alternate version which will have both major and minor changes. One of these changes will include the absense of Leaena Malfoy, so if you want that whole 'mystery' thing revealed, check out my profile. It's both far-fetched and pretty stupid, but that's why I'm pulling it, isn't it?

I might be putting myself in over my head by posting this, but my loyal readers deserve. Here a preview of my plans for Altered Destiny: Durmstrang

**_

* * *

_**

_**A Choice...**_

"We can't teach him all of this ourselves-"

"He needs stability-"

"Those his own age-"

"A weapon-"

A hand violently slapped the table, causing its bickering occupants to snap to attention. Their aggressive stances deflated under the women's, their master's, harsh gaze.

"Very well," her stare gradually softened as her eyes swept over the council. "He will attend Durmstrang."

* * *

**_A New School..._**

Harry watched as his new headmaster paced in front of them, eying each of them up as he passed. He paused as he reached Harry, but continued, each footfall echoing across the hall.

**_with a legacy..._**

"You all come from the finest of wizarding families."

--------

"_You're an Eagle from now on."_

--------

"But, here you cannot always fall on your name. You must have strength. Power."

--------

"_I'm just a weapon to you!"_

--------

"You will strive to prove yourself during your first year. At the Chosen Ceremony you will hopefully be recruited by one of our fine brotherhoods."

_----------_

_Foxes_

_Wolves_

_Snakes_

_Bears_

_Tigers..._

--------

"The utmost of loyalty is excepted."

--------

"_We'll follow you."_

--------

"I shall say this to you only once, for from this moment until the Ceremony at the end of the year, you are on your own."

--------

"_I **don't** need your help."_

--------

"Good Luck."

* * *

**_Former Champions..._**

_"And Cedric Diggory wins! The first Triwizard champion in centuries!"_

_"Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour following respectively..._

**_And Rising Ones..._**

"As tradition dictates, the Triwizard Tournament will commence this year, three years following the former. The best of you will be accompanying me and our former champion," he indicated the sulking figure by his side. "To Hogwarts."

His eyes drifted to a young man with intense green eyes in the crowd, one of his best pupils, "Hopefully this time we will bring back what is rightfully ours."

* * *

**_New Alliances..._**

_"Fleur, but you already know that don't you?"_

_"Viktor Krum."_

_"I'm Blaise. Zabini."_

_"Parvati. Lucky you, huh?"_

_"Name's Seamus Finnigan, mate."_

**_New enemies_**

_"That damn clan is crossing the line!"_

_"Ginny Weasley is dead..."_

_"Something is killing the muggles...eating them..."_

* * *

**_An Altered Destiny..._**

The blond woman dove to her right as the creature's clawed hand ripped down. Her sister slashed her sword at the appendage, only to have it bend as it smashed against the tough hide.

"A little help here, Harry!"

As her voice rang out the man in question roughly fell to his back, a mutilated dog's teeth digging into the flesh of his arm. He scrambled back, only succeeding in further lodging the teeth into himself. He winced as another pair of teeth got his calf and kicked out wildly, smiling grimly as he heard a satisfying crack.

"Harry!

"I'm a bit in over my head here myself!"

He gradually sat up, one arm still fighting for release, the other flopping uselessly by his side. Before he could make his way over to the twins, however, a shadow in the open doorway caught his attention. He met eyes with a man that appeared very similar to himself, save his Hogwarts uniform to his own Durmstrang. And his eyes. Red eyes.

_'Riddle'_

He violently threw his arm against the wall, bashing the dog's head on the stone and repeated again. As soon as the dog released him he ran towards the door, intent on finishing what began 16 years ago.

"Harry!!"

He slid to a stop as he looked back helplessly at the tiering twins, then back to the door where Riddle was escaping. He only had so long before he was gone again...


End file.
